Starting Over
by Valinda Blade
Summary: Perquel to Surprises! Roxas wakes from a coma, to find he has lost to years of his life. His brothers are older and just as worried about him, but who are these two new people claiming to be his guardians. More inside.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Roxas wakes from a coma, to find he has lost to years of his life. His brothers are older and just as worried about him, but who are these two new people claiming to be his guardians? He has a lot of questions, and they don't have all the answers. Axel to enter at a much later date.

**Legal Stuff:** I own nothing.

* * *

I've had a pretty miserable childhood. That's part of why I'm in a coma. Yes you heard me right, I'm currently laying on a hospital bed sleeping peacefully. My name is Roxas by the way, and I don't know how long I've been asleep. I was twelve when I slipped this time. I say this time because I've been in and out of a coma for years now.

Maybe I should start at the beginning instead of the middle. Well as close to the beginning as I can start. I've been told dozens of times how I came into the world. I guess it was a really hard delivery. My mom almost bled out and I wasn't breathing. Dad always blamed me for mom's poor health after that.

I remember mom getting sicker when I was five. Cloud and Sora kept saying it wasn't my fault. That didn't stop dad though. When mom went to the hospital he started yelling at me. I loved school, it was the only time I could be me. I was having fun in school and I had really good grades. Mom died when I was seven, a few months later dad started to hit me.

That's when it really started, I hated being home after supper so I would sneak out. They had already skipped me ahead a year in school by that time. I always took my book bag with me. Whenever I did stay home, Cloud would always try to keep dad calm. It helps that my grades were good.

I missed my first growth spurt though, so I'm really short. I had my first black out at the age of eight. They sent me home early, told my dad I was under nourished. He beat me for having to leave work that day. I studied harder and Xemnas, the principal at my school, had me tested. A month after my black out I was in Sora's class. That summer I stayed in summer school and started the next year with the class half finished.

It became normal for me to pass out in class and they stopped sending Sora and me home after the second one. I think Sora talked them into letting me stay, no one can say no to him. I didn't move ahead in school as fast after that.

Sometimes for fun and a challenge Cloud would let me do his work. So when Sora and I were going into High School we were both tested. Sora was placed in grade seven where I expected him to go, however they placed me two years ahead of him and only a year behind Cloud.

The summer after that I had my first coma. It didn't set me back much. I wasn't pushed ahead any after that. I lost the whole summer though, dad screamed at me when I finally came home. Cloud stepped between us before he could hit me.

Dad's beatings got worse after that, but I learned how to hide it. The problem was that I wasn't eating and I couldn't sleep for the pain I was in. I just hurt so much, I was sick when I did eat. Sora noticed it, he told Cloud. They did the best they could to keep me alive. We lived like that until my twelfth birthday.

Dad kept me home from school that day. I don't know why I listened. Well I guess I was scared of what he'd do if I didn't. When Cloud and Sora were gone he came after me. I remember him choking the life out of me. All the while he kept saying it was my fault. I went limp in his grasp, fainting. He must have thought I was dead, because I came to at the sound of a gun going off. I couldn't walk so I crawled into the room Dad was in. He was laying on the floor in a puddle of his own blood.

I made it to the phone and dialed 911, but that's as far as I made it. I passed out before the operator picked up. That's how I got here. From time to time I can hear Cloud and Sora. They tell me things but I don't remember any of it.

Wow I feel so much lighter now, but things seem so foggy. What's going on? What's that beeping? Wait a minute, I think I'm waking up. I am, things are getting louder.

* * *

**End Note:**

How long has Roxas been in a coma?

What has changed?

Is he still loved by his brothers?

Was it really his fault his mom died?

Is their father really dead?

These questions and more answered next time in Starting Over!

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Alright I'm really sorry this took me so long to get out. Life just decided to sneak up behind me and kick my butt. I've worked every day this week and I'm really freakin' tired. Again I want to thank Izzy-Lawliet for Betaing, without her there would be a lot more spelling mistakes and grammer errors.

* * *

The kids lining the hallway in the school looked at the now happy brunette boy skipping down the school hallway strangely. In the last two years none of them had seen this side of said teenager. Riku could feel the bouncing brunette stop behind him and turned to look at him and he couldn't help but smile at the grin he found plastered on his best friend's face. "Sora?" He asked softly.

Sora pulled out his cell phone and showed the message he had just gotten from his older brother to Riku. Riku read the message and his own smile grew into a grin. "Sora! That's wonderful, do you wanna skip the rest of the day?" His answer was a very enthusiastic nodding from Sora. "Will you start to talk to others now?" Riku was kinda perturbed that he hadn't managed to get Sora to talk to anyone else yet.

Sora shrugged, "I don't have anything to say to them, Riku." He voiced the real answer to his friend.

"Ah, I guess that is as good a reason as any to not talk to them." Riku nodded as he slammed the locker shut. "Let's get out of here."

Sora nodded again as he took Riku's hand dragging the older teen with. They were headed toward the front of the school where Cloud would be waiting for Sora. Sora smiled when he saw that he was right in thinking that Cloud would be there in the parking lot. "Took you long enough Sora." Cloud yelled as he saw the brunette come out of the school. He laughed and shook his head when he saw the dragged silverette behind his brother. "Never mind I get it now." He got into the shiny black corvette after that.

Riku laughed and shook his own head, "At least he talks to me now." He remembered how it took him almost a year to get Sora to talk to him. When he first moved here he found Sora to be weird; the kid seemed distant and distracted. Sora shoved him playfully rousing him from his thoughts. "What was that for?"

"Sora get in the car and stop playing around." Cloud called, "We're gonna have a hard enough time filling in the last two years. We don't need to explain any black eyes too."

Sora stuck his tongue out at Cloud, but got in the back letting Riku have the front. Riku looked at him questioningly, "So you're not talking to Cloud now?"

"Nope." Sora chirped happily.

"I see." Riku said getting into the car and closing the door.

"Sora, I was out here when I sent the text. Cid and Vincent don't even know yet." Cloud looked back at Sora with a pout on his face.

"You know that doesn't work on me. I'm not Leon." Sora said as he crossed his arms over his chest. Cloud smiled and shook his head as he pulled away from the school.

**XxXxXxXxX**

The blonde boy's head rolled to one side and he groaned. "Roxas, are you awake?" The blonde's crystal blue eyes fluttered open and he smiled at Sora.

"Morning Sora." The blonde's voice rasped as if it hadn't been used in a long time.

"Roxas maybe you should talk right away." Cloud said from where he was sitting. Roxas noticed how Cloud seemed so much harder than he remembered. Was he really out that long? He looked back at Sora, he was taller and somewhat thinner.

Roxas gulped at the stony look on the unfamiliar face. "Who are you?" Roxas had never been fond of meeting new people, and this silver haired boy was not someone he knew.

"Roxas it's okay, he won't hurt you." Sora spoke up immediately. The door to the room swung open at that point and Roxas recognized Cloud's history teacher. The other man was a complete mystery.

"Riku, I think you should be anywhere but here." Vincent said as he saw the silver haired boy.

"Yes Mr. Highwind." Riku nodded and left the room, Cid followed him just so he could keep an eye on the teen.

Vincent turned his attention to Cloud who seemed a little nervous. Roxas thought this was odd, because he knew Cloud was fearless. "So, I don't mean to sound insensitive, but why did I have to find out something had changed with Roxas by the fact that not only Riku, but Sora as well, were not in my class. Why didn't you call Cid?"

Cloud shrugged and looked at Roxas, "Vincent is one of our legal guardians now. Dad said before he passed he wanted us to be looked after. Cid and Vincent took us in. Dad doesn't know your still alive. You made it so we got a loving family again." Roxas nodded as he listened to his older brother. "You've been out for two years."

Roxas' eyes grew big in his head. "That's why you changed, you both changed."

"Shush, Roxas stay quiet." Vincent said softly his heart almost breaking as he heard the boy for the first time. Roxas had been through so much, and Vincent could relate to it. His own father had been much like the teen's.

"In a minute." Roxas still had question and he wanted answers. "Who is Riku and why is he here? Who is Cid? I though your name was Valentine?"

Vincent's eyes were soft as he moved to the side of the bed. He rested his hand on Roxas' shoulder and the boy calmed down almost immediately sensing a kindred spirit. "That's better. Just before you slipped into your coma Cid and I were married. Sora stopped talking to anyone a week after. We all tried to get him to talk, it didn't work, he'd only talk to you. Riku moved here not long after that, he is Sora's best friend, and usually the only one he talks to. He is a nice kid or he wouldn't be here. Cid and I keep close watch over our little flock. Are you alright with this?" Roxas nodded in answer as he closed his eyes in a yawn.

"You can't be tired already Rox, you just woke up." Sora sounded panicking as he spoke.

"Just a nap." Roxas whimpered, it had taken a lot out of him to wake up.

"But Roxas, I missed you." Sora exclaimed almost in tears. Vincent sighed shaking his head, while Cloud moved to Sora's side and hugged him.

"Rest Roxy, we'll be here when you wake again." Vincent smiled down at him, "Then you can meet Cid. He is a little rough around the edges, but you'll like him."

Roxas nodded rolling onto his side. He yawned and closed his eyes as his family left the room. He was asleep shortly after that.

* * *

**End Note:** I'm way to tired to do Questions right now, so check back later and I might have them up.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Alright here we go folks, to make up for it taking so long for last chapter to come out you can have this one now. You should expect another one this week, it just won't happen. So I noticed a few of you are looking for Axel, sorry but he doesn't come into the story until much later. I'll give you a heads up when it happens. Anyway this is more suppose to be a story to explain the Roxas is the way he is in my story world. So without further a dew, I give you chapter two of **Starting Over**.

* * *

Roxas woke up hungry a few hours later. His stomach had actually woke him. Vincent looked up at him as if he knew the boy was awake even before Roxas moved. "You think if I give you some help, you can take some soup broth?"

Roxas smiled softly at the crimson eyed man. "Yeah, I think I could eat a horse." His voice didn't seem quiet as dry.

Vincent laughed, "As much as you think that, it won't really take that much to fill you. Let alone the fact that your body would reject the solids." He got up from his chair and moved to the side of Roxas' bed. "I will warn you right now, if you so much as think about skipping a meal, while living under our roof you will regret it." He took a step away as he turned to go get the soup. "I know about your passion for knowledge and will nurture it, but if you make yourself sick I will take you out of school."

Roxas' eyes went wide, "You can't, please don't do that. I promise I'll be good."

"I don't care if your being good Roxas. I am not your father, you have done nothing wrong." Vincent sighed and shook his head, his back was still to Roxas. "I want you to be healthy, and happy. I want Sora to talk to people again. He talks to you mostly, Riku managed to get him to talk. He hardly says anything at home, and it's because he is scared. The doctors started to tell us you may never wake up, it's not an easy thing to deal with."

"Pop, I'll eat and I'll sleep, and I'll get Sora to talk. Please don't take me out of school." Roxas whimpered trying to sit up as he pleaded with Vincent.

Cid entered the room as he heard the conversation take a turn for the worse. "Vince. Leave the boy alone. He ain't gonna do no more stupid things. Your only scaring him, much like someone else we used to know."

Roxas looked over at Cid the same pleading look in his eyes. He nodded at the words, "Please, I promise I'll do right."

Vincent look back at Roxas seeing the scared and pleading look in the boys eyes he could feel the tug on his heart again. He felt so badly for Roxas, having to live through so much like him. "Roxas stop that right now." Cid growled at him, this shook Vincent to the core, as he remembered his own past. "Vince, go get that soup."

Vincent nodded and gracefully left the room. Cid sighed as he watched his husband quietly. "Roxas you have to stop acting weak. Your mother wasn't weak and neither are your brothers. If you keep going like you have been you'll never have Vince's trust."

"But it's all I know. To keep my head down and try not to make waves." Roxas whimpered softly.

Cid frowned at him, "Vincent just needs a little time. He had a father very much like yours, but he was an only child. You had Cloud and Sora."

Roxas nodded his agreement. "I could feel he was like me."

Cid smiled at that, "Your not the only one who can tell. They should let you out in a couple of days. We'll take you home and get you cleaned up. Next week we'll see about school, more than likely you'll end up in all Sora's classes." Roxas only nodded meekly in response and Cid moved closer, "Roxas, no one is going to hurt you anymore." Cid placed his hand on Roxas' shoulder.

"Do I have to call either of you father?" He asked worriedly.

"No, I'd rather you didn't" Cid answered him, "I do not wish to be in the same category as your father. I never have and never will hit a child. Yuffie is a different matter entirely."

Vincent had silently slipped back into the room, "Pop works just find for me, if that's what you wish to call me." He said causing the pair of them to jump. He chuckled softly as he moved to the other side of the bed from Cid.

"For the love of you, Vincent. Do you have to sneak up on a person all the time?" Cid barked at Vincent, who simply shrugged the comment off.

Vincent sat the tray on the bed table, "I'm just very good at being sneaky." He replied as he opened the container of soup broth. "Need help sitting up?"

Roxas shook his head as he forced himself into a sitting position. He was determined now to prove himself to the older man. "I got it." He was a little out of breath when he made it up.

Cid moved to the head of the bed and adjusted it so Roxas had something to lean back against. "Don't try to hard, your body isn't used to moving."

"I know, but I'm not a baby." Roxas said defiantly.

"Ah, so the truth comes out." Vincent smirked, "You were no happier then Cloud and Sora about the way you were treated." He chuckled softly, "You're right though. You're not a baby, however, you are a child. A very sick child in need of care, which we are and will continue to provide."

Roxas wiped at his now watering eyes with the back of his hands. Both men watched him a little scared that something was wrong with Roxas. "Why didn't father care?" Roxas burst out as he broke down completely.

Vincent moved to sit on the bed beside Roxas, "Shh." He was mildly shocked when Roxas crawled into his lap. "Roxas, he was never able to feel compassion. I don't know what your mother ever saw in him." He had wrapped his arms around the crying boy.

"Roxas it's time for you to move on. We're your family now, and family looks after their own. You're a Highwind now, you're safe with us." Cid said the words meaning to comfort, but they only seemed to make Roxas more upset.

"All I ever did was try to make him happy." Roxas moaned between loud sobs. "He tried to kill me. He hated me."

"Shh Roxy, it's alright. If he wouldn't have killed himself he would have tried to kill Cloud and Sora too." Vincent murmured petting Roxas' long hair. "He would have succeeded too."

"Roxas, because of you, they are alive. Who knew if he snapped when you were born or not. You saved your brothers by taking the brunt of the damage. They knew that, and they tried to help." Cid said. "They were Highwinds before this happened. They didn't want to be Strifes anymore."

Roxas was still whimpering and sobbing but he was starting to calm down. "But he liked them." He stammered. "He loved them."

"Roxas he was crazy. He didn't even love himself." Cid growled and it seemed like something snapped inside of him, "I wasn't allowed to see my nephews because of him!"

Vincent looked up at his now shaking husband as he held Roxas closer to him in a protective manner. "Cid! He doesn't know yet."

"Well he does now! I don't blame him for my sisters death." Cid shouted back at them, "I blame the crazy asshole she called husband, and he calls father. He is the one that beat her, the one that caused her to miscarry more times then I can count. The one you caused Roxas to be born early. If she had gone to term with Roxas she would have been fine. She might even still be here!"

Roxas whimpered cuddling closer to Vincent at the show of unbridled anger. "Cid, Get out!" Vincent's voice was low and dangerous. "Your scaring him." He had never used this tone on Cid, only even in the class room with a very very difficult student. It always put fear in the eyes of said student.

"Vince..." Cid was still shaking but it wasn't with anger now. He was actually a little scared of what he knew the other man could do. "I didn't mean..." He stuttered as he spoke. "I wasn't thinking..."

"No, you weren't." Vincent bit out as he tried to calm Roxas once more. "I meant it Cid. Get out of here, he doesn't need the stress. I will see you at home." Cid sighed and left the room feeling ashamed at the way he had acted. "Roxas, you shouldn't have seen that." Vincent said softly to the shaking boy. "He was never happy with his sister's life. You weren't the only one your father beat, the older you get the more you look like her though. With your hair grown out like it is, it's really easy to mistake you for her. Cloud can do it to, but he has to grow his hair out."

"Do I really look that much like mama?" Roxas shivered at the idea. His hand moving to his hair, to find it was a lot longer then he though it was.

"Yes Roxas, it's more likely the reason he did start beating you. Not that you were being bad, or supposedly caused your mom's illness. She protected you all that time." Vincent answered softly.

"I'm really sorry about how I was just acting." Roxas sniffled, "But I did love my dad. When he was having a good day."

"I know, that's why your mother stayed with him. The good days were good enough to make up for the bad days. She just never regained her strength after you were born. Her body was so tired." He sighed, "I did get to talk to her, you don't remember me because I looked very different back then, and you were very young." Roxas' stomach growled loudly at that moment to remind them it still hadn't been fed. Vincent chuckled softly. "Can we see about getting this into you now?" Roxas nodded and let Vincent feed him the soup. He managed to get the whole bowl down without problems. He yawned when they had finished and let Vincent cover him with a blanket as he fell asleep again. Vincent smiled down at the boy and made a promise to himself that he wouldn't let Roxas deal with this alone like he had to. Vincent shut the light off as he left the room.

* * *

**End Notes:**

Is Roxas going to have issues with his past?

Is he going to get past them?

Why was Cid so up set at how Vincent talked to him?

Are there going to be girls in this story before there was girls in **Surprises!**?

How long will it take for Roxas to recover?

These questions and more answered next time in **Starting Over**!

* * *


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hehehe... I lied. Look at this, it's only a couple of days later and I already have the next chapter up. Please enjoy and let me know what you think of it by reviewing. I want to thank my beta and my loyal reviews for reading so far, your the ones that keep me writing this.

* * *

Roxas woke up this time to the sound of Sora babbling on about something or other. He grunted in annoyance his brother waking him up. "Sorry Roxas, I told him to wait till you woke up." Cloud said over Sora's gasp. "Oh, so now he shuts up." Cloud sighed and shook his head.

"Cloud I have a headache." Roxas whimpered to his older brother.

"I'll get a nurse." Cloud said getting up and leaving the room.

Sora looked at Roxas, he was so used to watching his younger brother sleep. "You still look like you're in a coma when you sleep." Sora murmured softly as he looked away. "I'm sorry I woke you up."

"It's okay Sora." Roxas smiled at him, "No Riku?" He noticed that the silver haired boy hadn't been back since Vincent chased the boy off yesterday. Sora responded by shaking his head. "Can I have a hug?"

Sora grinned as he jumped up from his chair. He gave Roxas a big a hug squeezing him tightly. "I really missed you little brother." He couldn't stop the tears from slipping down his cheeks. "I thought you'd never wake up."

Roxas patted Sora's back comfortingly. "I'm here Sora, and I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?" Sora hadn't liked not having Roxas around. Cloud was just way to serious all the time, at least he could joke around with Roxas and not get scowled at.

"Yes Sora." Roxas nodded pushing Sora away a little. Sora let go as Cloud came back in followed by a nurse. The nurse handed Roxas a children Tylenol and a glass of water. Roxas took the pill dry, having never had a problem swallowing pills. He drank the glass of water afterward anyway and handed the empty glass back to the nurse. "Can I have something to eat now?"

The nurse nodded, "I'll have a tray sent up for you." The nurse then turned and left quietly. Roxas sighed softly as he laid back down.

"You okay?" Cloud asked watching Roxas with concerned eyes.

"Yeah, I'm really hungry though." Roxas answered, "Cid said I should be able to come home tomorrow or the next day."

"That's great Rox! You have your own room at home. It's a little bigger then mine." Sora piped up excited. "I think you'll like it. It's just like our room used to be." Sora and Cloud both backed away from a now growling and angry Roxas. "Rox, what's wrong?"

"I don't want it the same! I want to start over!" He growled as he shouted at them. "I don't want to be reminded of what father did to me. What he did to Mama, and to you two. I don't want to live in the past!" He was practically screaming at them when he finished.

"Roxas calm down. We didn't know how to do the room." Cloud said softly. "We just want you to be happy."

"Then don't do things for me!" He snapped glaring right at Cloud. "I survived what happened, I'm not weak!"

"Roxas..." Sora whimpered at his furious little brother.

Almost as if the man had known something like this would happen Vincent came into the room. "Sora, school now." He wasn't effected by the saddened tear streaked pout he received. "Cloud make sure he goes and then you go to class." Cloud nodded getting up and motioning for Sora to follow him. They knew better then to cross Vincent. Once they were gone Vincent turned to Roxas. "And you, calm down. I wanted the walls painted so they picked the color. No one said it couldn't be changed." He had the cafeteria tray in his hands. "Can you try eating on your own?"

Roxas did calm down almost as soon as Vincent had sent his brothers away. "Yes, I'll try." He nodded and looked up at Vincent, "Can the room be painted before I come home?" He really didn't want to live in anything the reminded him of his tortured past.

"It can. I have no classes this morning." Vincent answer as he sat the tray on the bed table. "What color do you want? It's a larger room so you can get away with darker colors." He moved the bed into a sitting position as Roxas sat up and moved closer to the tray.

Roxas sniffed at the food on the tray and curled up his nose. He picked up the fork and used it to pick at the scrambled eggs. "Burgundy." He said as he came to a decision. "Or crimson."

"Don't pick at it, eat it." Vincent said sternly, "So walls burgundy, ceiling crimson. How about black curtains and trim to bring it all together?" Roxas nodded not wanted to talk with his mouth full of eggs and toast. "Good, now your bed is a fourposter like your brothers. Do you want black draping and bedding to match the curtains?" He was answered by another nod. "Then all that is left is furnishing and you can pick them out later. Don't eat so fast."

"But it's gross, I don't want to taste it." Roxas complained with more than half the food eaten already.

"Then you shouldn't want to throw it up." Vincent reasoned. "Are you feeling better than yesterday?"

"I'm not as tired feeling. Can I keep my hair long?" Roxas asked, he didn't want the kids in school to recognize him right away. He was almost finished the second piece of toast now.

"Certainly, we'll have to get you clothing too, before you can go to school." Vincent commented, "Your old stuff won't fit."

"Can I get some clothes with out you coming with?" Roxas asked nervously, he seemed to be much more mature then the fourteen he really was.

"I'll wait outside the store. How's that?" Vincent answered not really liking the idea of leaving the young boy alone while he was in his care and still recovering.

"Okay." Roxas murmured pushing away the empty tray, it was better then having Vincent standing over his shoulder. "I ate it all, and it was really gross."

Vincent chuckled, "I see. I'll bring you something better for lunch. Rest for a bit and I'll be back then." Vincent took the empty tray with him when he left the room.

Roxas leaned back against the bed as he thought over his plans for starting over. He was finally going to able to be himself. He smiled at the idea of it. He loved school but that wasn't the only thing had been interested in. He had keep his other passions a secret. The problem with him growing up the way he had and being with older kids most of his young life had actually made his mind grow faster then it should have. Now that he was going to get to be himself, he didn't care what others were going to think of him. He was going to be himself, and it was really going to shock everyone to finally see the real him.

* * *

**End note:**

Is Roxas going to like the way the rooms looks when he gets to see it?

What in Vincent going to send for lunch?

What is Roxas' secrete passion?

Will Roxas and Sora continue to fight like this?

Still no girls?

These questions and more answered next time in **Starting Over**!

* * *

**PS:** Next chapter Roxas goes home. More reviews mean faster updates.

* * *


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hey there everyone. It time again for another installment of **Starting Over**! I have noticed quiet a few comment about the lack of Axel thus far. I will be putting a poll on my page to see what people really think, so keep an eye out for it. So at this point I want to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter and Izzy for Betaing. Now with out further ado, on with the story.

* * *

Over the next couple of days Roxas made good progress. Vincent having sent food in for him with whoever happened to be going to visit him. With everyone working on the room that was meant to be Roxas' they got it painted the way he wanted. They were able to dye the existing curtains and drapes black saving on buying new ones. Roxas had only seen Riku that first day, which only served to make him more curious about the strange boy's relationship with his brother.

Roxas was sitting up doing a Sudoku puzzle book when Sora skipped into his room, "Ready to go home Roxas?" Sora grinned at his younger brother. "Your room looks awesome. I wish mine had turned out that well. Then again maybe if I had opened my mouth it would look better." He shrugged.

Roxas was smirking at him, "So still mainly talking just to me. Sora why don't you talk to anyone else? They'll listen you know, or is it something else?" He was trying to stifle a laugh caused by Sora's excited bouncing.

"I don't know. Come on lazy, get up!" Sora started to pout at how slow he was being. "Get up, get up, get up!"

Roxas laughed out loud this time as he shook his head at the childish act, his brother seemed young than him in that moment. "Did you bring something for me to wear? I'm not going out in a hospital gown." His remark was a little defiant of his brother.

Cloud walked in hearing the last of what Roxas said. He chuckled and then tossed the grocery bag he had been carrying at Roxas, "I did, Sora didn't think you would care as long as you got out of here."

Roxas just got his arms up in time to stop the bag from hitting him in the face. He groaned knowing now that he needed to work on his reflexes. "Thanks Cloud, now can you guys get out while I get dressed."

Cloud nodded grabbing Sora's shoulder and pulling him out of the room. "Hey Cloud! I want to stay." Sora shouted as he was pushed out of the room.

Roxas laughed as he started pulling clothes out of the bag. He frowned as he looked at each article turning up his nose. "It's a good thing we're going shopping tomorrow, if this is what they got for me." He pulled on the only plain T-shirt, which happened to be black, and wasn't half as bad as the rest of the shirts. Then looked at the pants he grunted disapprovingly, with a sighed he grabbed the jeans and pulled them on his legs before standing up to finish dressing. He grabbed the flip flops sliding them on his feet and pulling on a pair of gloves he remembered he had started to wear to school to hide the bruises on his wrists.

When he was finished dressing, he shoved the rest of the clothes back in the bag along with his puzzle book and pen. Looking around the room he didn't see anything else that was his his. Shrugging he went to the door, opening it he looked out to see five five people waiting for him.

"About time Roxy. Come on let's go." Sora grabbed his hand , but Roxas pulled it away.

"What's he doing here?" Roxas nodded toward Riku.

"I came to keep Sora a under control." Riku grinned at Roxas. "He has been very very hyper since you woke up. You know he was two years of penned up energy to use."

"Ah...then your not doing a very good job." Roxas snorted pulling his hand away from Sora again.

"Actually this is calm for him of late." Vincent informed Roxas.

"Roxy, stop pulling away." Sora whined but was ignored.

"He has been much more talkative to. Won't shut up about how happy he his since you woke up." Cid grumbled, "He even talks in his sleep for crying out loud."

Roxas laughed, "I know, half the time he was the reason I couldn't sleep. Shouting at all hours of the night."

Sora frowned as he heard this. He whimpered after a moment and ran to Riku hugging him tightly. Riku was taken back at first but wrapped his arms around the sobbing boy. "Shh... I'm sure he didn't mean to upset you."

Roxas looked at the scene mildly surprised and a little worried. He looked at everyone else and his surprised deepened when he noticed the concerned looks on everyone's faces. "I'm sorry, but it's true." Roxas said crossing his arms over his chest. "I know he didn't mean to. And I did try to sleep."

Riku shook his head, "No Sora it's not your fault, aren't you listening to him?" He was rubbing Sora's back as he held him.

"Sora..." Roxas was looking at them again and he was more worried now. "What is he saying?"

"He says he the is the reason you were in a coma." Riku answered.

"No he damn well wasn't!" Roxas shouted suddenly, which seemed to become something that was normal for the usually quiet little blond. "Father was the one who chocked me! Father was the that hit me! Father is to blame, it's his fault. I'm glad he is dead."

Vincent swiftly moved to Roxas' side resting a hand on his shoulder. The shaking angry boy stopped yelling looked up at him. "That is enough Roxas." He said calmly and Roxas nodded. "Hojo never should have been allowed to keep the three of you after you were born. The doctors knew then what he was doing to Shera. He promised it would stop. They didn't take you after she died because he was your father, and you all needed him."

Sora was looking over at Roxas a little scared, he'd heard about this before. He just wasn't used to seeing Roxas get so mad. "Can we go home now?" He whimpered softly still hugging Riku.

Roxas nodded leaning against Vincent a little. "Alright, no more excitement. Let's go before they kick us out." Vincent said as he noticed a doctor coming toward the group. He didn't mind that he was supporting Roxas.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

The ride home was uneventful, with everyone remaining silent. They filed out of the van in front of a two story white house. "Home?" Roxas whispered softly looking at the house questioningly.

"Yes Roxas, this is home." Vincent answered him with a smirk.

Sora was back to being his normal hyper self now. "Come on, I'll show you around." He didn't try to take Roxas' hand this time instead just running ahead to open the front door. He had the door open in the time it took for Roxas to catch up to him.

"Slow down will ya. I'm getting tired." Roxas admitted, it was almost supper time and he hadn't taken a nap today. So he really was starting to get tired and show it.

"I'll try, you should take a nap after." Sora held the door open for him. "Don't worry about your shoes. I wear mine all the time." He showed Roxas around the house which contained a small library full of books as well as movies, a family room, a dining room, a large kitchen with breakfast nook, four bedrooms, and three bathrooms. "This one is yours." Sora announced opening the last bedroom door. He grinned widely as he saw Roxas' face light up.

Roxas forgot his weariness as he saw how well the room turned out. "It's perfect." He murmured as he moved into the large room.

"I know, and this isn't even the best part." Sora said excitedly. "You should see the closet!"

Roxas looked at Sora a little startled by what he was saying. Roxas turned to the only other door in the room. Gingerly he walked over to it and slide it into it's pocket. He was frozen in aw at the size of the walk-in closet. "Oh...My..." Roxas mumbled taking in the empty shelves and rods, there was a shoe rack and build in dressing table as well.

"I told them about how picky you were when it came to you clothes." Sora said quietly approaching the stunned Roxas.

Roxas turned throwing himself at Sora, the two fell to the floor laughing. "Thank you Sora. Thank you." He kissed both his brothers cheeks but pulled away at the sound of someone else laughing. Looking up he saw Cloud standing in his doorway.

"He said it was like watching Kairi get dressed." Cloud grinned at them, he was glad that Roxas was finally happy. He could always tell when the little blond was pretending to be happy.

Roxas sat up with a yawn, he didn't remember who Kairi was but he assumed it was a girl. "He's probably right." Shakily he tried to get up.

Sora sat up noticing that Roxas was in trouble. He went to help only to be pushed away. "Roxy, let me help. You look exhausted." Sora whined and tired again. Roxas didn't push him away this time. Cloud came in and pulled back the blankets. Once they had Roxas tucked in he was out like a light.

"Come on Sora, Vincent wants help with supper." Cloud muttered softly as they left the room quietly.

* * *

**End Note:**

What does Roxas want to fill his closet with?

Why didn't he seem to have a problem with being compared to a girl?

Why is Roxas so moody?

Again no girls yet?

Is vencent really going to let a fourteen year old kid wonder around the mall by himself?

These question and more answered next time in **Starting Over**!

* * *

**PS:** Alright so for those of you who like knowing silly teasing hints, next chapter Roxas goes to the mall.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Alright so this story doesn't end up being forty five chapters long and still within the first week of Roxas being awake, I have decided that there are going to be times when there are big gaps between chapters. You know like last chapter when it started on the day Roxas got to go home rather then type up two days of utter nonsence and boring random stuff. Because really who want to read about the mondane day to day stuff. Also I'd like to direct your attentiion to the poll on the main page. Now seeing as I feel like being generious I'm going to post this chapter now rather then making you guys wait till monday or something silly like that to read it. So here we are.

* * *

Vincent stood in the kitchen making the usual breakfasts for everyone. A bowl of cereal for Cloud, strong black coffee for Cid and himself, and chocolate chip pancakes for Sora. He had checked on Roxas the night before when supper was ready. He had smiled then and left the boy to sleep. Vincent didn't even look up as he felt someone else's presence in the room. "Take a seat. What do you want for breakfast?"

Roxas sat on one of the stool at the breakfast nook. "The pancakes smell good." He commented on the delicious smell that was filling the room.

"You sound better today." Vincent nodded as he flipped a pancake. "Sora can share, I made extra this morning anyway."

"Why didn't you wake me up for supper?" Roxas asked curiously, he thought he wasn't allowed to skip meals.

"You needed the rest more then you needed the food." Vincent said mildly, "Seeing as you didn't wake up through the night hungry, I must have been right."

"So then when you make me do it, it 's ok to skip meals?" Roxas said slowly a little confused about this.

"As long as it doesn't make you sick." Vincent stacked the two finished cakes on a plate and passed them to Roxas. "Sora usually isn't up for another five or ten minutes. Cloud should be up now." As if to prove how well Vincent really knew their family, Cloud stumbled into the room with a yawn and a stretch.

Blinking Cloud smiled as he ruffled Roxas' long hair and sat on the stool beside him. "Morning Rox." He mumbled as he poured milk on his cereal. It was more then he normally sad this time of day, he was not a morning person.

"Morning Cloud." Roxas smiled at him, he missed both his brothers when they weren't at the hospital visiting him. He munched away at the pancakes on his own plate. Vincent had gone back to cooking the rest of the pancakes. They ate quietly with Cid being the next to emerge.

Cid was grumbling something under his breath that neither Roxas or Cloud could make out. He poured himself a mug of coffee and leaned against the counter. Vincent leaned toward him and kissed him softly, "Bad night?" Vincent asked when he pulled away.

"You could say that. I had to fire Reno." Cid grumbled, he hated having to fire anyone. "Kid got potential, but I ain't havin' my friggin' bouncer molesting the costumers."

Cloud looked up and growled at the name. "I don't know why you hired him in the first place." His voice was practically a growl as he spoke.

"Enough Cloud." Vincent glared at Cloud. Roxas was looking between the two of them slightly confused. "We know how you feel about Reno."

Cloud growled again at the second mention of his redheaded stalker. "The only reason he applied for the job was to try and get closer to me."

Roxas coughed to get everyone's attention, "Who is Reno?" He asked very confused about what was going on and why Cloud was so up set.

"Reno is a perverted idiot, who molested me in the middle of history class. Both Vincent and Leon were in the room." Cloud answered angrily.

"I think your over exaggerating that a little." Vincent murmured trying to stay calm himself. The incident had been very upsetting for himself as well as for Cloud.

"A little? He had his hand down my pants Vincent!" Cloud shrieked making it seem like it had happened yesterday and not a year and a half ago.

"Oh... Who's Leon?" Roxas was suddenly feeling like he had missed a lot while he was sleeping.

"Leon is Cloud's boyfriend." Sora chirped happily as he skipped into the kitchen. He took the offer plate of pancakes from Vincent. "Since about two weeks after dad died."

"Aw... So anything else I don't know? Like this Kairi person you compared me to." Roxas asked nervously not sure he really wanted to know.

"Oh, Kairi is one of Riku's friends she mover here a few months after he did. She's Reno's little sister." Sora stopped when Cloud growled loudly and took in the looks one everyone's faces. "What?"

"Cid fired Reno last night, and we were just talking about him when you came in." Roxas informed him this time, a little proud that he had answered a question.

"Okay that explains the look of 'death' on Cloud's face." Sora nodded with a grin and sat down to the breakfast nook as well. He poured syrup all over his pancakes, he was quiet as he started to stuff them in his face.

"Sora, you'll have a sub for history today. I don't want to find out you skipped with Riku again." Vincent announced, "I will be taking Roxas to get some clothes and a desk for his room. So don't go to the mall."

Sora nodded not really listening to Vincent. The rest of the morning was quiet. Cid leaving to go back to bed, meaning he was the first one out of the room. Sora and Cloud headed out next, Cloud was to make sure Sora at least made to school in the morning. "So you want to go now, or wait till later?" Vincent asked when he had finished washing up the dishes and showing Roxas were they went away to.

"Now, so I can take a nap before supper if I need it." Roxas answered hopping down off the stool. He felt bad because he was still so short.

Vincent noticed the slight frown on Roxas' face. "Alright. Sounds good." He nodded as he headed for the door keys in hand. "We'll go for the desk first that way we have it. While your shopping for clothes I'll pick up a laptop for you."

"Really! Your gonna get me a computer of my own?" Roxas asked suddenly forgetting about how short he was in his excitement about the computer.

"Yes, I also have a credit card with you name on it. For you to use on clothes, since you don't wish for me to go with you." Vincent answered walking to the van, he almost tripped when the small boy that was Roxas attacked him with a leaping hug.

"Thank you." Roxas grinned up at Vincent. "Your the best Pop."

Vincent smiled at the boy hanging from his neck and hugged him to take the small weight of his neck. "You're quiet welcome Roxy. I have to thank you as well. You brought joy and fun back into our home." He laughed softly putting Roxas down.

Roxas blushed darkly with embarrassment as he hid his face now in Vincent's stomach. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sleep so long. I was really tired."

Vincent crouched down at the sound of sadness in the boy's voice. "Roxas it is not your fault, your body needed the time to heal. Now you need to calm down and give your mind time to heal." Roxas nodded at this, "There's a good boy, now get in so we can go."

"Alright Pop." Roxas smiled weakly as he climbed into the van and buckled up. The drive to the mall was quiet but for the music coming softly from the radio.

"So, I'm gonna get a coffee before we go far. Would you like a hot chocolate or something?" Vincent asked pulling into a parking space.

"Yes please." Roxas nodded, as he jumped out of the van.

"Alright." Vincent locked the van and lead the way into the building. They walked across the food court to the coffee shop there. "Morning Sephiroth." Vincent called to the silver haired man behind the counter, who looked strangely like a much older Riku to Roxas. Roxas instinctively stepped behind Vincent, just peeking out to watch the man.

"Ah, Good morning Vincent. The usual? No classes today?" Seph asked smoothly as he poured the black coffee for his friend.

"There are classes. Riku has been skipping a lot of them again." Vincent answered taking to cup that was offered to him, "I'd like a hot chocolate as well."

That was when Sephiroth noticed what looked like a little blonde haired girl peeking out from behind Vincent. "What have we here? You adopted another rug rat. Two boys aren't enough?" He had the hot chocolate ready in a few seconds while he spoke and it toward Roxas. "Here you go sweetheart."

Vincent was watching with amusement and chuckled softly, "Now you decid to act your age." He shook his head as he mused.

Roxas glared up at Vincent the comment and came out from behind him. He took the cup from Sephiroth before snapping. "I'm not your sweetheart."

"Roxas, be nice. He didn't mean anything by it." Vincent scolded. "No Seph, we didn't adopt another. This is Hojo's youngest. We told you there were three."

"Ah, yes, I can see it now. He'd look like Cloud if his hair was short." Seph said, "So how is everyone doing?"

"Good. We'll be back through on our way home." Vincent answered as he started to walk away so Sephiroth could serve the person behind him. "You need to be nicer to some people Roxas. Sephiroth is very close to Cloud and Leon, and also is Riku's older brother and guardian. He comes over for supper every so often."

"How was I suppose to know?" Roxas asked innocently as he took a sip of his hot chocolate. "I'll be nice to him from now on."

"That's good." Vincent nodded, "Alright, desk, we should have no problem finding one here. Luxord has a good selection of furnishings."

Roxas followed Vincent into the furniture store, once inside Roxas moved ahead leading the way. He stopped in front of a large sectional corner desk. "This one looks good, I can use it for everything."

"You sure this is the one you want?" Vincent asked. "It is a good one but you can have what ever one you want."

"This is the one I want. There is lots of room for doing projects, I can set up the laptop on it, and room for books on the shelves." Roxas reasoned.

"Alright." Vincent waved to the man behind the desk. The man nodded and headed over to them. "Luxord, You got another one of these I can get?"

The short haired blonde laughed, "Yes Vincent, but it's the last one. So I take it this is Roxas?" He nodded to the long haired boy and held his hand out to shake.

"You are not mistaken," Vincent answered. "He seems a little shy when it comes to meeting people. Hid behind me when we were at Seph's."

"I'm not shy, I'm alert." Roxas snapped shaking Luxord's hand with his free one while glaring up at Vincent.

"Ah, kitten has fangs." Luxord laughed loudly, "Pop better watch out for this one."

Vincent laughed as well but placed his hand on Roxas' shoulder calming the boy. Luxord looked on the situation and smiled with mild shock. "You were saying? Anyway pack the last one up and send it over. You have my payment information, I'll come back to sign the paper work after."

"Certainly, you enjoy your shopping." Luxord nodded, "Who'd have thought all three of them would want the same desk." He mused to himself as he made his way back to his own desk.

Vincent shook his head looking down at Roxas, "What did I tell you about being nice?"

"That I need to be to some people." Roxas answered truthfully, "So business owners and store workers, my teachers, Sora, did I miss anyone?"

Vincent sighed and shook his head. "You're to technical. Just try to be nice to everyone."

"Fine." Roxas nuzzled against Vincent's side. "Can I go for clothes now?"

Vincent handed Roxas the credit card. "Spend wisely. Go." Roxas grinned and hugged him before taking off. Vincent just laughed as he watched the boy head down the mall and into one of the clothing stores.

* * *

**End Note:**

What kind of clothes is Roxas getting?

Did all three boys really get the same desk?

Did Cloud really over react to Reno's advances?

What is Roxas going to wear for his first day of school?

Will he be really be in the same class as when he fell into a coma?

These questions and more answered next time in **Starting Over**!

* * *

**PS:** I have yet to decided what the next chapter will be, he could one of two things.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Alright people my beta who I love dearly tell me this one needs a little bit of clearing up, but a lot of the things that need clearing are things I can't clear in this chapter. Things that come up in later chapters. They will be listed in the Questions section below. Now the start of the Chapter is When Reno finally stumbles his drunk ass home after Cid fired him. Poor boy is kinda up set about having lost the job, and he really like the job. So here we go on with the story.

* * *

Reno slouched as he flopped down on the couch. He groaned thinking about the events of the night before, why couldn't he keep his hands to himself? He was dreading the time when his parents would wake up. How was he gonna explain this to them? They were going to shoot him for sure. He raised his head as he heard someone coming into the house through the front door. His eyes went wide at the unexpected appearance of his younger brother. "Axel...,you really here?" He had actually had a few drinks before he came home, knowing how bad his parents would take what he had to tell them.

"Shh... mom and dad don't know yet." Axel hurried over to Reno and hugged him tightly. He was shaking badly.

"You didn't escape again?" Reno asked really concerned, Axel wasn't suppose to be here. He was suppose to be at that boarding school for special kids. You know the one they basically lock the bad kid up and throw away the key.

Axel smirked as he winked at Reno, a normal thing for the younger red head if his head wasn't twitching like it seemed to be. "Why ever would you think that, brother dearest?" He was trying to act innocent, but it was lost by the gleam in his venomous eyes. A gleam he usually got after lighting something on fire to watch it burn.

"Axel, I don't wanna move again." Reno whined at his brother thinking that Axel had done something very wrong again. "What did you burn this time?" He asked softly with a sigh.

"The school, it was pretty when the Chem lab went up." Axel was giggling nervously while he grinned, "The look on everyone's faces was priceless.." Reno thought now that all the shaking Axel was doing was because he was excited.

"You ran the whole way here." Reno said having just noticed the slight shine to Axel's skin. Now Reno knew something was wrong here. "Axel, I really don't want to move again. I found this blonde, you should see him. Totally sexy and emitting this aura of mystery. He just makes me wanna fuck him right there in front of everyone."

"You tried that." A small figure giggled coming into the room. "Mr. Valentine damn near shot you himself, in class. Not to mention Cloud breaking your arm, and Leon smashing your head into the desk." She ran over to Axel and wrapped her arms around him. "Riku lives here. If your good Ax, you might get to see him again."

"Hi Kai." Axel grinned hugging her back, he hid his face in the crook of her neck as he started to cry. "How is he?" He whimpered softly not bothering to hid the way he was really feeling anymore. They would just assume he was sad about not getting to see his best friend anymore. He didn't really care about how Reno had suffered while he was locked up.

"I think he is okay now. I can see that he misses you though. His eyes just seem so cold when he looks at me." Kairi sighed softly rocking gently and holding Axel tightly. "It hurt him a lot when they separated the two of you."

"I hope he doesn't blame me." Axel frowned looking at his hands behind her back. "I can't help it. I don't mean to burn things."

"Axel... he found out he has a brother that loves him because of what happened.." Kairi responded neither of them noticed Reno getting up and slipping away. "Hey,he found someone else to. Someone in as much pain as him, someone who listens to him. Poor kid wouldn't talk to anyone before Riku showed up, or so I'm told. I still can't get him to talk to me, he whispers his answers to my questions to Riku and then Riku says his answer. It's kinda cute to watch, Sora is adorable and I think you would like him."

Axel's eyes were watering worse now. He hadn't realized how much he missed his best friend, and now he was being replaced. "I'll be good. I'll listen to the doctors, please.. I want to come home." He broke down completely after saying that, and cried hard onto his sister's shoulder.

There was the sound of a safety being taken a gun behind them, and both kids looked up at their mother. "Axel dear, why aren't you in school? We haven't received a call from them." The blonde haired woman responded just before the phone rang.

The dark hair man standing behind their mother answered the phone in the kitchen. "Yes... Really, not arson you say... Yes our boy is here.... at the moment unharmed... Thank you for calling. Yes sir we'll be taking care of him now." their father hung up and put a hand on his wife's shoulder. "It seems there was an electrical fire at his school. His roommate was worried because he took off when the Chem lab blew. Love, I think it's time to take him to Vexen."

She dropped the gun, a slight smile appearing on her face. "I think your right. Come here Axel." She held her arms open to her little boy. Axel was in her arms and hugging his mom a few moments later. He was crying loudly as he continued to shake. "Shh Baby... It's ok Ax, we'll get you fixed. You didn't light this fire." Axel shivered again and shook his head. He hadn't light any fires since Riku's parents had been killed in one he lost control of. "Oh baby, you don't have to be scared. We'll take you back to Vexen, you remember him. You gonna do as he says this time?" Axel nodded with his eyes closed, he was so tired. It was a long way to the boarding school from here and he had run the whole way home.

"He ran here." Reno said as he reappeared in the room. "I'll take him up to my room so he can sleep."

Elena nodded passing the nearly asleep redhead to his near identical brother. "Yes then you will explain what happened. I know something is wrong with you." She could see a dejected look in her oldest's eyes.

* * *

**End Note:**

What happened that they had to move?

Why does Axel seemed so scared of the thing he loves most?

Why didn't Riku know he had a brother?

Why doesn't anyone know Reno and Kairi have a brother?

Who is Vexen and why are they taking Axel to him?

These questions and more answered next time in **Starting Over**!

* * *

**PS:** Alright so how was Axel's first appearance. I hope it satisfies your curiousity as to why he hadn't shown up before, and why Roxas doesn't meet him till much later. I'd also like to say that I'm working on a one shoot gift for Izzy. Well thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Ok so here's Chapter seven. I do hope you enjoy.

* * *

When Vincent took the Laptop out to the van, he noticed several bags had already been placed in the back. He smirked before picking into one. The item on top was black, but he didn't root though to see anything else or what the item was. He went back inside to go sign for the desk.

Vincent was still walking toward Luxord when a rather exhausted looking Roxas came looking for him. The boy was carrying six more bags of clothes with him. Vincent shook his head and laughed. "Are you trying to fill your closet today?"

"No... Just enough so my wash doesn't have to be done every other day." Roxas answered tiredly.

"Ah... So you ready to go home now?" Vincent asked as he took the bags from Roxas, "Or would you like to get some lunch first?"

"I'm hungry." Roxas' stomach agreed with him growling loudly. "Can we do that?"

Vincent smiled and shook his head, "I would not have asked if we couldn't. Let's go to Seph's, his soups are the best in town." Roxas nodded and followed behind Vincent. Vincent ordered two bowls of chicken noddle for them and they ate quietly. "Now home?" He asked when they were finished.

Roxas nodded taking his garbage over to the trash and sorting it properly. "Nap time." He said as he followed Vincent out to the van.

Vincent out the bags in the Van then helped Roxas in too. "You look wiped out." He commented getting into the van himself.

"I'm really tired.." Roxas answered as he snuggled into his seat. "I'll wash my new stuff after my nap."

"I can do it, Roxas. You need the rest." Vincent said looking over at the boy that was starting to fall asleep.

"No, I want to. Please, you let me buy them on my own." Roxas looked over at Vincent with sleepy eyes.

"Alright, I'll just take them inside." Vincent murmured. Roxas nodded before falling asleep in his seat. "I wonder why he doesn't want me to know?" Sighing Vincent drove home not taking any notice to people in the other vechicals. His first trip inside was made carrying the sleeping Roxas. "Maybe next week is too soon to restart school."

Roxas seemed to have heard him because the boy whimpered and clung tightly to him. "Shh... fine, but if you fall asleep in class I'll have you sent to me." Roxas calmed down again after that and Vincent was able to put him in bed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sora came barreling up the stairs yelling something Vincent couldn't make out. "Sora, you let Roxas sleep!" Vincent yelled at the hyper boy.

Sora stopped in his tracks and turned around, "I didn't know he was sleeping." He said frowning as he walked into the kitchen. He started looking around for a snack after a few moment of thought.

"Yeah, we know, kid." Cid watched Sora, "Look, you wake him after a bit. He is eating supper tonight."

"Yes!" Sora exclaimed as he took an ice cream sandwich from the fridge freezer. "What time?"

"In an hour or so." Vincent answered, "After you finish that will you start on his wash. He wouldn't let me."

"Okay." Sora smiled nodding, "I don't know why he is trying to hide it. You'll find out sooner or later."

Vincent shared a puzzled look with Cid, who looked at Sora skeptically. "Sora what do you know?"

Sora's eyes went wide as he realized what he had said. "Nothing. I can't tell you. I didn't even tell Cloud. Father would have freaked sooner if he'd have found out."

Vincent was glad for the talkative change in Sora, he just wished the boy would actually say something. "Okay, just go do his wash." Sora nodded and headed into the basement. Vincent looked at Cid and frowned. "He doesn't trust anyone. He hide behind me at Seph's but snapped at Seph for calling him sweetheart."

Cid got up and hugged Vincent, who was still sitting. "It's gonna be hard, but we'll make it through this. It's not like his brothers; they didn't fight the change."

Vincent nodded and rested his head on Cid's shoulder. "I hope your right."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Axel was snuggled up against his mom in the back seat of the car.. After sleeping for a few hours he had woke screaming about the house being on fire, and everyone was gonna die. It took Kairi twenty minutes to get him to calm down, she was by far more patient with him then Elena. Axel hadn't let go of someone after that, always keep one hand on a family member.

Axel was almost asleep again while Elena ran one of her hands through his hair to keep him calm. She smiled down at him, but sighed sadly. He was so different from before they sent him away. "Tseng did we do the right thing?" She asked softly of the man driving.

"Elena we had no choice. We tried to make him stop playing with fire." The dark haired man glanced into the mirror to look back at his wife and now soundly sleeping middle child.

"I was meaning by sending him away." Elena said with a frown on her face.

"Elena, we couldn't keep him at home." Tseng replied, he was stopped at a set of lights and he noticed a familiar van across the way. "Lana who is that with Vincent?"

She looked up at the van seeing the girl in the passengers seat. She gasped when she realized how much the girl looked like her best friend when they were little. "Roxas... he is awake." She spoke barely above a whisper. "It's Cloud's youngest brother."

"Brother, that looks like a girl." Tseng reaction was the most excited the man ever got.

"He has been in a coma for two years. I asked Cid to call if there were any changes." Elena sighed softly, "Hojo tried to strangle the boy and then shot himself. It was a few months before the fire."

"You used to take the kids over to play before Shera died." Tseng said quietly remembering that now, "Axel used to come home and say how scared Roxas was of Hojo. How Roxas even as a little kid seemed so grown up."

"Yes, Hojo had the poor child believing he was the reason Shera was sick all the time." Elena frowned again. Then were pulling into the hospital parking lot now. She gently shook Axel until he woke up, "We're here Axel, get up."

Yawning widely Axel sat up and stretched before getting out of the car. Elena and Tseng followed suit getting out of the car and heading toward the hospital door. They lead Axel to the psych ward, where they all sat and waited. Axel leaning against Elena for comfort.

A few minutes later Vexen appeared in the hallway. "Axel would you come with me?" He didn't seem surprised when Axel shook his head. "Elena will you come with us?"

"Of course." She smiled at him getting up. "Come on Axel, you said you would do this."

Axel looked up at her and nodded, taking a deep breath he got up and grabbed hold of her hand. "Okay." He murmured softly..

"Axel are you alright, you don't seem yourself." Vexen observed as he lead the way down the hall to his office.

"I'm fine." Was Axel's quiet reply..

Vexen looked at Elena as he opened the door to his office. Axel let go of his mom and went inside quietly, he didn't expect the door to be shut behind him. "Elena has he been like this since he showed up?" She nodded in answer but gasped softly when she heard Axel crying on the other side of the door. Vexen raised an eyebrow as he opened the door to see Axel huddled on the floor in the corner of the office.

Elena's eyes went wide, "What is wrong with him?"

"I'd say he is having separation issues. That could could explain the drastic change in personality." Vexen answered stepping into the room and out of the way so as Axel could see Elena.

Axel instantly jumped to his feet and ran to her like a scared child, he was whimpering softly now. "He woke up from a nightmare screaming about how the house was on fire and that we would all be dead and he would be alone. I don't think it's the fire that bothered him." Elena said holding Axel.

"I'm almost certain it's not." Vexen said coldly as he sat behind the desk. "Axel." He called to get the boy's attention, when he had it he motioned to the other chair in the room. "Please sit, Elena will be right outside the door."

"No." Axel tightened his grip on his mother, "Don't go, Please don't leave me here. I won't play with fire."

"Axel shush Love. We won't shut the door. You'll be able to see me the whole time." Elena hugged Axel but moved making him seat on the chair. "You said you would listen this time. Please Axel I don't want to send you away again." She shouldn't have voiced the last part because Axel only clung to her tighter.

"I will, I will, please don't leave alone. Please don't send me away." Axel was whimpering into her ear.

"Baby you do this and you come home to stay alright. Please for me just try this time." Elena really didn't like how broken her son was. She slowly pulled away from his loosening grip.

"Axel, I will be in the room with you. Let go of your mother, we have work to do." Vexen didn't seem pleased at the backwards step in Axel mental state. He waved Elena out of the room with the flick of one hand. He watched Axel become increasingly nervous. "So Axel, how about you tell me about what has changed? Since you told me to 'fuck off'." He inquired, the boy had been fifteen at the time of the incident, now almost two years later Vexen had the feeling this young adult was someone else entirely.

Axel looked around nervously as he started to stutter out his answer right away. "Mom and Dad sent me to a boarding school." The fact that Axel answered Vexen right away like that caused him to raise his eyebrow yet again, the Axel he knew would not have answered the question. Something drastic had to have happened to the poor boy. "I don't like the school. It burnt down last night. I don't want to go back." Axel had continued, he was starting to calm down a little again.

"Alright, were you scared of the fire? Is that why you ran?" Vexen asked.

Axel shook his head and hugged his knees to his chest. "It was pretty, it was talking to me. It wanted me to jump in and play, but Demyx wouldn't let me." He shuddered as he remember his room mate holding him down and then suddenly gone no where to be seen. "Then the chem lab blew. I don't know what happened to Demyx, I just ran away. The fire lied to me, it said it was safe. It said it didn't mean to hurt Riku's parents."

Vexen just watched as Axel broke down in front of him. "Axel you have nothing to be afraid of. Fire is a wild thing, but like all wild things it can be tamed. You had it tamed once. What is this really about?"

Axel looked at Vexen for a long time before answering. "I miss my friend, I miss my family." He said softly before shutting down.

"Axel?" Vexen called softly as he noticed the boys head slumped forward against his knees. "Axel!" He snapped when no answer came. Elena came back into the room, looking for her passed out son to the somewhat upset Vexen. "What are you hiding?" Vexen mused to himself before seeing Elena, "You can take him home. We'll try again tomorrow. Is there anyway I can talk to this Demyx person."

"I'm not sure. He was Axel's room mate at the school." Elena answered looking at her son and knowing she could carry him herself. With Vexen's help they made it to the waiting area where Tseng took the boy.

* * *

**E/N:** Ok so that was it for this time around. I don't feel like doing Questions so yeah this it.

**Hint:** Roxas goes to school.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Sorry about the wait guys, it's just been a very crazy week or so and it is not over yet. Alright here we go. Chapter eight.

* * *

That evening supper at the Highwind house hold went uneventfully. For that matter the whole weekend pasted without an incident. Roxas made sure to get stronger, as the days went by. Come Sunday he found he didn't need to take a nap so he opted to stay awake that afternoon. He sat in the living room watching cartoons with Riku and Sora. That night he did go to bed early though.

And so Monday morning came, with it's usual hustle and bustle, with one exception. "Cloud! Sora!" Vincent called up the stairs. "Make your own breakfast this morning. I have to go in early to get Roxas registered." With that said he left the had woken at the first yelling. He got up with a grin as he grabbed his black bathrobe on and went down to make breakfast.

Cloud came into the kitchen not long after him, looking up sleepily. "What are you doing shorty?" Cloud asked with a yawn as he saw Roxas standing on a chair and reaching for something that still out of his reach.

"Trying to get your cereal down." Roxas huffed crossing his arms over his chest and pouting as he turned to look at Cloud.

"You look like a little girl." Cloud laughed picking Roxas up off the chair and putting him on the floor. "I'll get it. You go get ready for school, I'm pretty sure you're not going in that."

Roxas blushed deeply at how easily Cloud had moved him, he really was just skin and bones; no weight to him at all. "But Cloud, I wanted to make breakfast!" He whined at his older much taller brother.

"Roxas...it's nice to know you can still be a kid, but right now isn't the time." Cloud frowned down at his 'little' brother, but smiled when an idea came to mind. "After you've gotten ready, you can help make pancakes for Sora."

"Yay! Thanks Cloud." Roxas jumped up and hung from cCoud's neck as he hugged him, before running out of the room.

Cloud chuckled and shook his head at his younger brother's actions. He set to work gathering the ingredient together for the pancakes before sitting to his own bowl of cereal. He was half way through his cereal when Roxas came into the kitchen door way. He looked up at Roxas, blinked a couple times, seeing Roxas shifting nervously in the door way. "Well don't you look cute. Stuffs on the counter ready for you." He returned to his cereal after that.

Roxas looked up at Cloud, "Your okay with this?" He was wearing a pair of flared legged bell bottom jeans with a bright blue blouse. He had his hair pulled back and up into a high pony tail. It seemed he had gotten his hands on some make up too.

"What is there to a problem with?" Cloud said between spoonfuls. "You met Seph; Vincent doesn't know how 'close' he really is to Leon and I."

"Cloud!" Gasping softly at the statement. "How close is he?" Roxas had become suddenly serous, and a little suspicious.

Cloud laughed, "Let just say without Sephiroth, Leon and I would not still be together."

"Oh..." Roxas shrugged and walked over to the counter. He went to work making the pancakes, "Cloud can you get me the cinnamon?"

Cloud got up putting his empty bowl in the sink. Looking into the mixing bowl, "When did you learn to make pancakes?" He reached blindly for the spice.

"I've been watching Vincent make pancakes every morning." Roxas answered taking the cinnamon from Cloud.

"Ok I'll buy that much, but I know Vincent doesn't put cinnamon in them." Cloud leaned against the counter, and smirked at Roxas. "So, now out with the truth."

Roxas looked up at Cloud shifting slightly. "I lied to father about taking shop." He shifted again, "I took home-ec instead."

"Riku is in home-ec. Sora is hopeless in the kitchen." Cloud shrugged. "You'll probably be in History first today. Sora and Riku have Vincent first and he was going to try and get you into class with one or the other of them."

Roxas looked up at Cloud a little scared, "Cloud... This isn't the girl-est out fit I bought."

Cloud laughed again before bending to hug Roxas. "Don't worry about it. Vincent won't care. Cid actually got him in a dress for their wedding."

"Really?" Roxas smiled hugging Cloud back tightly.

"Yes." Cloud nodded and looked at the clock. "You better finish up those pancakes, Sora should be up soon."

Roxas laughed and nodded, "Yeah I just have to add the egg and milk. Then you can fry them."  
"Sure thing." Cloud started putting away the dry ingredients, while Roxas mixed. A few minutes later found Roxas drinking a glass of orange juice while Cloud was frying the cinnamon chocolate chip pancakes.

Sora came into the room and frowned seeing Cloud flipping his pancakes onto a plate. "Where's Vincent?"

"Already gone." Cloud answered holding the plate out to Sora.

"You didn't make these did you?" Sora asked looking a little frightened.

"So what if I did, you never complained before." Cloud commented.

"I wasn't talking at all." Sora shot back at him. "Your cooking isn't nearly as good as Vincent's"

"I don't need to be the best cook with Seph and Leon around." Cloud smirked, "And it's a good thing Riku is around or you'd starve when you move out."

Sora turned beet red at that comment. "We're just friends." He sputtered.

Roxas laughed at this point unable to hold it in any longer. "Not the way he looks at you."

Sora turned and looked at Roxas stunned, "What do you mean?"

Roxas was still giggling, "I mean, he looked at you with lust in his eyes."

"Do you really think so?" Sora asked hopefully.

"I know so. He dreams about you, Sora." Cloud smirked remembering the first night they had spent over to Seph's. "He has woke me up a couple of times. Seph told me it was normal for him and to go back to sleep."

Sora seemed to be to giddy to eat. "I was kinda hoping he liked me." He grinned as he bounced on the balls of his feet.

"Yeah, well, you're the only one who can't tell, why don't you pay attention to him today?" Cloud smirked, "Sephy says Riku was going for you since you two met. Says Riku wouldn't have healed without you."

"Oh...What does that mean?" Sora asked almost more clueless the Roxas when he first woke up.

Roxas frowned, "Does it have to do with why Riku is living with Seph and not their parents?"

"Yes, but I'm not tell you anymore. Riku will tell you when he is ready to talk about it." Cloud looked at the time again, another plate of pancakes in hand. "Sora, you need to eat; you too shorty. I'm going to finish getting ready." He sat the second plate in front of Roxas before he left the room.

Twenty silent minutes later they were in Cloud's car headed to the school. Cloud pulled into the school yard and stopped to drop them off. "Have fun guys." He called to them as he pulled away, leaving Sora and Roxas there. Sora now lead Roxas to the office to pick up his papers.

They were looking over said papers when Riku came up behind them and hugged Sora. "Who's the..." He started before seeing Roxas' face. "Hey Roxas. So what do you got first?"

"Hi Riku." Roxas answered still looking down, "History with you guys."

"Mr. Highwind is going to have a kitten when he sees you." Riku commented.

"But Cloud was okay," Roxas whimpered softly suddenly scared about his decision again.

"He is sleeping with Leon and Seph, why would he have a problem with it." Riku laughed smiling.

Sora coughed at that, "Riku..." He pulled out of the sliver haired teens arms.

"Yes, babe?" Riku answered naturally.

Roxas poked Sora in the ribs and winked at him. He knew Sora would need a push so... "Hey Riku, what kind of dreams do you have when Cloud's over? He said you've woke him up." Roxas asked with coy innocents.

Riku blushed deeply at that. "None of your business." Sora turned away from Riku as he blushed to. Only a few seconds later Sora bolted down the hallway. "What... Sora!" Riku frowned and ran after the brunette.

Roxas sighed, "Great! Now what do I do?" He turned around at the sound of gigging behind him. He came face to face with a pair of girls. One with bright red hair and one with platinum blonde. "Can I help you?" He asked unsure what they were laughing at.

"It's about time someone told Sora." The red hair one grinned at him, "I'm Kairi, and this is my cuddle bug, Namine." Roxas nodded now understanding the full impact behind be compared to her, he have to talk to Sora about it later because the girl had no fashion sense. "You must be Roxas, if Sora talks around you."

"We can show you to history. Riku usually only goes when there is a test anyway." Namine giggled as she nuzzled against Kairi.

"Well I guess that would be okay." Roxas shifted nervously. He frowned, knowing all his friends had moved on, and he needed to make new ones. He looked the two girls over before speaking again, "You know if you wore a black belt with that dress it would accentuate your figure, and more then likely drive Kairi crazy."

Namine smirked, "Thanks for the tip, you don't look half bad yourself for a guy."

"Hey Nami! Don't you go hitting on him. I ain't sharing you." Kairi huffed clinging tightly to her girlfriend's arm.

Roxas laughed at this point, "Don't worry. I'm not interested."

Namine and Kairi shared a confused look then both spoke at once. "Aren't you a bit young to know what your interested in?"

"You grow up fast when your peers are four years older then you." He smirked as he turned away from them and started walking down the hall. His hips swaying from side to side as both girls couldn't help but stare at his overly feminine backside.

They hurried to catch up to him one coming on either side of him. "Wow, Roxas, you're like totally a mix of your brothers." Kairi giggled looping her arm with his while Namine did the same on the other side as they steered him toward a classroom.

"Thanks I guess." He said nervously looking between the two girls. "Can you let go of me?"

"Yeah sure." They let go of him and entered a classroom just as the bell sounded. They lead the way to the table they usually shared with Riku and Sora. Vincent came in a moment latter glancing to where Sora usually sat.

Vincent scrunched up his face then growled softly. "Class turn to page 63 and start reading, I'll be back." He left the room going to find his two boys.

"Wow, that's the fastest he has ever gotten mad." Kairi murmured.

"Nu uh." One of the older students in the room spoke up. "You should have seen him fly across the room when your brother tried to molest Cloud." The guy started laughing, he had a front row seat to that show.

"Shut up, Seifer!" A younger kid snapped at him.

"Aw, is poor little Hayner upset." Seifer mocked sympathy.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Vincent stormed into the guys bathroom on the second floor to find Sora sitting on the floor crying. His expression softened at the sight. "Sora..." He said softly forgetting all about that he was angry.

Sora looked up at Vincent wide eyed. "I didn't mean to make him cry." He whispered.

Vincent crouched down taking Sora in his arms. "Who cry? Where is Roxas? I didn't see him in class."

"Riku." Sora chocked out as he sobbed. "I don't know where either of them are."

"Okay lets get you cleaned up and back to class." Vincent said softly helping Sora up.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"So who's the new chick?" A really hyper girl spun around in her seat to look at Roxas. She froze as she looked more closely at him. "Wait a second, your not a chick."

Roxas giggled at Yuffie's reaction. "Are you still trying to prove you're a great ninja?" He smirked at her.

"Roxas!" Yuffie grinned from ear to ear as she leapt across the table that was separating them to hug him.

"Hi Yuffie." He chocked out, "Can't breath."

Yuffie backed away from him letting go but still grinning. "I can't believe it. Roxy you look so different."

"Yuffie, it's me." Roxas smiled at her before the door opened and Vincent came in followed by the moping Sora everyone had become used to seeing. "Yuffie in your seat. I see how productive you all have been." Vincent still did not seem to pleased. "If you see Riku tell him I want to speak to him, Kairi."

"Yes sir, Mr. Highwind." Kairi piped up.

Sora came back to the table and sat beside Roxas. Roxas frowned at Sora before leaning over and hugging him. "It'll be okay." He whispered softly.

Vincent frowned now at himself for not having recognizing the boy the first time he was in the room. "That is not your work. Two pages of notes on this chapter to be passed in by the end of class." He snapped at the rest of the class that was staring at Sora and Roxas. He grabbed a spare textbook off his desk taking it back to Roxas while the class groaned but got to work. He put the textbook down in front of Roxas. "Roxas, I need you to stay after class."

* * *

**End Note:**

Why is Seifer still in school?

How does Yuffie know Roxas?

What 'did' Sora do to make Riku cry?

What does Vincent want to talk to Roxas about?

What is up with Kairi and Namine mauling each other in the hallway?

These question and more answered next time in **Starting Over**!

* * *

**PS:** Sorry about the no Axel this time. Don't worry next chapter is all him. More review means faster up dates.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Ok so here we go again. I had been thinking before I wrote this that I really need to explain how Demyx got to be Axel's room mate at that particular boarding school. So here it is, it's a little off topic but it needed to be done. So now on with the story.

* * *

Axel was sitting in his usual chair, listening to Vexen drone on again. It was to bad Vexen was pounding away at the wrong nail. Axel's problem was separation and he would admit to it, just not the kind Vexen was meaning. Axel jumped when the phone rang and hugged his knees tightly.

Vexen was no longer surprised by Axel's jumpiness. He had found whenever they talked about the school Axel became more agitated. "Yes?" He answered the phone. "Good send him in please." Vexen looked at Axel with an odd smile. "Cheer up Axel, there is a friend here to see you."

Axel frowned almost certain it wasn't really a friend of his. He didn't have any friends anymore. They all disappeared, Riku was gone, and he didn't know what happened to Demyx. He looked at the door when there was a knock on it.

Vexen got up from his desk slipping out through the door to talk to the person on the other side. Within seconds of the door closing, Axel started to panic. Vexen looked over at the strange boy curiously, "So what took them so long to find you? I thought you were at a boarding school."

"I was, sir." Came a chipper happy response from the blonde. "But after it burnt they sent everyone home. I've only ever lived at the school, they said they lost my information in the fire. I had no where to go so they lost me."

Vexen frowned at Demyx; something about him seemed so familiar. "Do you remember your parents?" He asked suddenly.

The mullet headed blonde shook his head sadly. "No, sir I don't. Why am I here?"

Vexen's frown deepened, he knew that name couldn't have been that common. "I want to know what happened at your school. I have reason to believe it is responsible for the actions of one of my patients. His parents have already agreed to letting you sit in with him."

"Wait a second. You're talking about Axel?" Demyx asked and when Vexen nodded he pushed the man aside opening the door to the office. Axel was sitting rocking on the chair while hugging his knees. He was murmuring softly to himself, while tears ran down his face.

"Axel...babe?" Demyx hurried into the room and over to Axel hugging him tightly. "Axel come back, I'm here now."

Vexen could only watch as Demyx pushed him aside to go to Axel. If he was who Vexen thought he was then this could cause a problem. However he became puzzled when Axel didn't shove Demyx away, he actually calmed down immediately at Demyx's touch. Then his eyes were alight with more questions for Elena. He came in and closed to the door behind himself.

Axel hugged Demyx tightly. "I thought you were gone." He whimpered into the others ear.

"I'm fine Axel, the blast put me in a tree." Demyx answered him, rocking like he always did when Axel was like this. He looked up at Vexen, "He gets like this when they put him in confinement. They used it against him. Hell; half the time they didn't feed him when he was confined. Just throw him in a dark empty room. If he was in for more then a day it took me weeks to get him to talk again."

Demyx paused looking at Axel, "It only took us a couple of days to become friends when he was first moved in with me. We've lived together for over a year. He hated when they beat me, and I hated them for locking him up." He looked back over at Vexen who was watching them like a hawk with the weirdest expression on his face. "They find your weakness and then pound at it until you break. I don't remember life outside the school, they told me that my mother dropped me off there swearing she would kill me if they didn't take me. I think I was six or seven at the time."

Vexen nodded as he listened to Demyx, the image of a wiry skinny little woman played on his mind. "You don't look anything like her." He said softly without thinking.

Demyx blinked at him startled by what he said. "What?"

Vexen pulled a picture out of the top draw of the desk and looked at it before handing it to Demyx. "I said, you don't look like her." The picture was of Vexen smiling warmly with his arms wrapped around the smaller woman who was holding in her arms a little blonde haired boy no older then three.

Demyx was just staring at the picture when Axel pointed to the little boy, "Dem Dem." He grinned at it then hugged Demyx tighter.

"She was slowly losing her mind. I came home from work one day and you were both gone. I think you had been six at the time. It took police three weeks to find what was left of her." Vexen looked away from the two boys, trying to keep himself composed. "I didn't want to stop looking for you, I couldn't believe what they told me, but I ran out of places to look."

Demyx sat frozen holding on to Axel. "..D..ad?" He whispered softly looking up at Vexen questioningly.

Vexen nodded, "If you want we will do the blood work to find out for certain." He was looking at Demyx again.

Demyx nodded as well and passed the picture back. "I'm gonna stay with Axel, he needs me."

"I can see that, but I want to continue working with him. I need to know why he is like this. Something happened to make him like this before Riku had to move away." Vexen sighed and shook his head. "You can't be there every time this happens."

Demyx frowned, "I don't care, I'm not leaving him. He's my friend, the only one I have." The last part was whispered softly.

"I understand." Vexen nodded, "Can you get him to open up and talk to me?"

"Maybe." Demyx looked at Axel, who had fallen asleep. He didn't know if he could be of any help to Vexen or not, but he would try, for his friend he would try.

"I'll call Tseng in and explain that you are to be with Axel for the time being." Vexen smiled and got up leaving the room.

* * *

**End Note:**

Is Axel going to be staying in Reno's room or moving into a room with Demyx?

How will the DNA tests come out?

Will Demyx being going to school with the others during the day?

Will Demyx recoginze Riku?

Will Demyx recognize any of them?

These questions and more answered next time in **Starting Over**!

* * *

**PS:** Alright so this chapter was very Demyx orentented, yes I know it's an Axel/Roxas story but it had to be done. I couldn't just leave it that way. Also this was not what I had planed for Demyx. So thanks for reading, leave me a comment if you think the chapter is good.

* * *

**Hint:** Next chapter has been kidnapped by Riku.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Alright so here is Chapter ten. Not really much to say about it. It is probably my least favorite chapter thus far, but it needed to be done and here it is.

* * *

Sephiroth was woke up by the sudden sound of the front door slamming. He got up off the couch in time to see his younger brother run up the stairs. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes as he heard the bedroom door slam shut. He sighted softly giving up on his nap and following Riku. "Are you alright Riku?" Sephiroth called through the door.

"Fine, go away!" Riku yelled back muffled by the pillow his face was against.

Sephiroth growled softly at this before he forced the door open. He was surprised when the door wasn't locked and he stumbled into the room. "Riku?" He said softly looking at the flopped onto the bed crying. He sat on the edge of the bed. "What happened? Is Sora alright?"

Riku rolled onto his side and glared up at his much older brother. "What does it matter to you? Your not the one he hates!"

Sephiroth raised an eye brow at the outburst. "Riku it matters because you are my brother, and I care about you." He reached out to put a hand on Riku's shoulder. "Tell me what happened?" He asked softly.

Riku pulled away, "It's all Cloud's fault. Him and his big mouth." He growled.

"Oh, and how is Cloud responsible for whatever Sora did?" Seph asked.

"He told them about my dreams. Roxas asked, and Sora ran away when I said it was none of his business. I couldn't get him to stop so I yelled at him. He hates me now." Riku sobbed as he moved closer to Sephiroth, who was chuckling softly. "It's not funny!" Riku protested and punched Sephiroth in the arm.

"I don't think he hates you. You are almost as oblivious as he is." Sephiroth continued laughing as he spoke, "You probably embarrassed the poor lil' guy. You are right about Cloud having a big mouth though." He winked at Riku meaning it more then one way. "Sora has woke him up too, from dreams of you. Sad he wouldn't talk to them but apparently he makes plenty of noise in his sleep."

Riku went stiff at these words, "Wha..."

"Sora is as much in as you are." Sephiroth said as he pulled the shocked boy into a hug. "Vince is gonna want to talk to you, if Sora is as upset as you were. Oh I forgot, why are you skipping classes again?"

"There is no point in going if there is no challenge. I learn more at the library anyway, plus I'm still acing everything." Riku answered having calmed down now. "I go for the tests."

Sephiroth shook his head, "What are you going to do? For a job, you more then likely won't find a challenge."

"I want to teach." Riku answered truthfully.

"Then right now you should be going to classes to see how others teach. It's the best time to learn how." Sephiroth reasoned.

"Okay. I get it. I'll go back to school." Riku huffed getting up. "I'm going to wash my face."

"Good, don't forget to go talk to Vincent." Seph called after his retreating brother. "About time the two of them got a wake up call."' He muttered softly to himself.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Vincent was clearing his desk off between classes when there was a knock at his class room door. He sighed softly getting up, so much for his free time. Opening the door he looked out to see Riku, "Have you calmed down?" He asked waving Riku into the room.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I ran out on your class again, and Roxas this morning." Riku came into the room looking down.

"You well be making up the lost time." Vincent said, "But for now that is not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Yes sir." Riku looked up at Vincent worriedly. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Sora was extremely upset when I found him. He said he didn't mean to make you cry and hasn't said a thing since, Not even to Roxas." Vincent shook his head, "Whatever happened between you two is between you two, but if it effect my class again then we will have problems."

"It won't, I'm sorry." Riku nodded, "I'll get him to talk again."

"Good now," He smirked at Riku, "You are to do a special project to make up for all the time you have missed in my class. Our next chapter of study, you'll be teaching it. You do a good job you pass the year, the class does good I write you a letter of recommendation for early admittance to teachers collage."

"Really you mean it?" Riku asked excitedly, his mood changing quickly.

"Really, and my name means a lot when it comes to letters." Vincent answered, "Riku your to smart to squander this opportunity. Now Roxas and Sora should be in the cafeteria."

"Thank you, thank you. I'll do my best." Riku hugged Vincent tightly before going to leave the room, "I'm gonna go tell Sora. I hope it cheers him up." He bounced out of room almost as excited as was when Roxas woke up.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Come on Sora, eat something please." Roxas begged yet again as he rubbed the brunette's back. He was ignoring Kairi and Nami, who seemed to be attempting to eat each others face. Sora just shook his head not feeling like eating. "Sora...please. Going hungry sucks. Please Sora." He whined and pouted at his brother.

Sora picked up one of the cold fries and popped it in his mouth munching it down then pushing the plate away. Riku frowned from the doorway as he watched this. He decided it might be best to act like nothing had changed as he walked over to the table. He made a shushing motion when Roxas looked up at him.

Roxas nodded, "Sora you need to eat more than that. You want to find out what it's like to starve? It's not fun."

"He is right, you should, babe." Riku said as he sat beside Sora putting one arm around the brunette's waist.

Sora jumped at Riku's sudden appearance and shook his head frantically.

"Sora, eat or I will feed you." Riku said looking at him pointedly. Sora still shook his head. "You know I will, what's wrong?" He sighed not liking at all how Sora gone completely back to not talking.

Sora lifted his hand up to Riku's cheeks running a finger under each of the silverette's eyes. He pointed to himself then back at Riku.

"So your not talking and eating because I got upset?" Riku asked, he was answered by a nod, "Sora... it's not your fault, we can blame Cloud." He smirked even as Sora shook his head, "Why not? He let it slip that I dream about you." He said softly so only Sora would hear.

Sora continued to shake his head as he pointed to himself and made a running motion with his fingers. Roxas nodded in agreement, "He has a point there Riku." Sora crossed his arms over his chest, and gave a short nodded.

Riku threw his arms up in the air drawing attention to himself. "Great, thanks Roxas, You are a BIG help!" He exclaimed be he was hit with an idea. He smirked as he leaned in close to Sora so he could whisper in his ear. "Cloud has a very big mouth, guess what he told Seph?"

Sora's eyes went wide as he looked at Riku. He shook his head blushing darkly.

"I really like you Sora." Riku continued to whisper in Sora's ear, he was so intent on what he was doing he didn't notice how quiet the room had become.

Sora grinned hearing those words, he turned his head toward Riku to peck him on the check. He wasn't ready to tell Riku yet. Riku smirked again as he turned toward Sora and kissed him soundly on the lips.

That was when they noticed how quiet it was because it suddenly wasn't. The cafeteria was filled with wolf whistles and cat calls. Namine and Kairi pulled apart to see what the noise was about and squealed at the sight. Roxas just laughed and shook his head as Sora returned Riku's kiss not caring that they were being stared at.

"Roxas this is so great!" The redhead grinned at him.

"It is," Her girlfriend agreed, "You brought excitement back to school with you."

Roxas shrugged getting up, "Glad I could help, I'll see you guys latter." He waved as he left them there heading to the library.

* * *

**End Note: **Ok so no questions this time around, but what I will say is life the past week and a half has been really rough on me. So Reviews are my anti-depressants, so the more I get the happier I am, the faster you get updates. Try telling my what you like about the chapter or even just why it's as good as the other chapters.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Hay everyone, so I got feeling a little better and pumped this out in no time flat. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. Well here we go.

* * *

Demyx was sitting nervously in the back of the car with Axel half wrapped around him. Tseng looked back at them every so often. Demyx would fidget every time. "Um...sir" Demyx spoke at last. "There isn't anything going on between your son and myself." He stuttered nervously, "I mean it's not like he isn't hot... cause he is. He is my best friend, well, actually my only friend." He looked down at Axel's head in his lap. "He isn't ready for a relationship, and I don't want to be more than friends. He just needs me right now, like I needed him."

"I'm not worried about that. Reno, his older brother, is bisexual and can't control his hands. While Kairi, his younger sister, is a lesbian. So it would be no surprise to me if Axel was gay." Tseng shrugged as he looked back at them again. "I was just noticing how much you look like Vexen in his younger years."

"You really think so?" Demyx asked nervously.

"Yeah...I'll show you a picture at home." Tseng answered, "Axel will you sit up."

Doing as he was asked Axel sat up, "Dad?" He spoke quietly, "Kairi said Riku was here?"

Tseng nodded, "He is. He and Sora come over after school once a week or so."

Demyx watched Axel curiously, "Riku is the kid you told me about?"

"Yeah, I think you'll like him." Axel answered before frowning slightly. The name of the second kid seemed familiar. "Who is Sora?"

"Oh... he's one of Hojo's sons." Tseng looked back at Axel as he parked the car. "Your mother used to take you guys over to play with him and his brothers when you were little. Do you remember them?"

Axel shook his head lost within his own head again. Demyx poked Axel in the ribs but didn't get a response. Demyx frowned and started to tickle the redhead. "Wow." Demyx sighed at the lack of response. "I don't know but I think you just made Dr. Vexen's job a lot easier."

"What do you mean?" Tseng asked really concerned now at the vacant expression on Axel's face.

"He has never done this before." Demyx shrugged, "Axel has always slapped my fingers for tickling him, no matter how lost he was. He really doesn't like it." He shrugged again, "I just think maybe Sora or Hojo could be part of the problem." He got out of the car on his side going around to help get Axel out. "Come on Axel wake up. Your heavy man, wake up." He complained when Axel just slumped over against him.

Tseng was quick to help with Axel when he saw this. "You say this isn't normal for him right?" He was uncomfortable with the fact that a complete stranger knew more about his son then he did.

"No, he always responds when they let him out to me. I didn't know they would shut him away for so long." Demyx frowned taking one side of the nearly unconscious Axel while Tseng took the other.

Reno came to the door when he heard the voices there, he opened the door to see this. "Axel!" He gasped moving out of the way so his dad and the stranger could bring Axel inside. "What the hell happened?"

"He just went like this when I told him who Sora was." Tseng frowned as he answered Reno, "You don't remember Sora from when you were little?"

Reno shook his head, "Should I?"

Demyx remained quiet as he helped take Axel upstairs to the spare room. Tseng shook his head, "Your mother used to take you over when you were little."

"Oh..." Reno had gone ahead of them and opened the bedroom door. He shook his head when he realized they weren't in his room, "Is Axel moving out of my room?"

Tseng nodded, "He is, you can go back to your usual night prowling now. Demyx is to be staying with Axel for the time being." He looked up after settling Axel on the bed at Reno and noticed the worried expression. "You don't have to go back to what you were doing before if you don't want to."

Reno nodded and sighed then looked at Demyx taking in the boys appearance. He licked his lips as they suddenly seemed so dry. "Hi, I'm Reno." He said putting his hand out to the blonde.

Demyx took a step back somewhat behind Tseng now, "Hi, I'm Demyx." He said shakily.

"Reno!" Tseng hissed, "Your hands, please try to control them. He was Axel's roommate, and is Vexen's son." He looked at Reno pointedly.

Reno's eyes went wide and he shook his head, "I wasn't going to do anything. I swear."

Tseng growled softly, "We both know you can't stop it."

Demyx moved back further becoming even more nervous about the tone in Tseng's voice. He crawled onto the bed and burrowed in close to Axel whimpering softly. "Don't let them hurt me." He whispered softly.

"I wasn't dad. Really." Reno pleaded his case.

"I'm sure that's what you told Cid last night." Tseng frowned shaking his head. Both men were unaware of anything else happening in the room.

"Shut up, you're scaring Dem Dem." Axel said crossly as he hugged Demyx coming back to himself at Demyx's words.

Tseng jumped spinning around not having expected Axel's voice. He saw Demyx snuggling as tightly against Axel as Axel had been to him when they were in the car. He frowned at this change in the blonde, he had seemed so... so normal when they had met.

"You can't raise your voice," Axel said quietly hugging the blond and rocking slightly.

"Oh my god." Reno gasped looking from Axel to Demyx and back. "Your both in the same boat."

"Fuck off Reno and go away." Axel sighed tiredly rolling on his side still holding Dem who had now fallen asleep.

Tseng was shocked at how Axel was suddenly himself just because the other boy thought he needed protection from them. He turned to Reno, "Come on, you can help with supper before you make him mad and sets something on fire."

Axel sat up as he heard that, startling Demyx awake. "Get out!" He screamed at both of them, "Get out! I don't do that anymore. Just get out." He was crying at the idea that was why he was sent away to start with.

Demyx hugged Axel and tried to shush him, "It's okay, calm down Ax. I'm here. I know you don't."

Tseng was scared for himself at Axel's outburst, he didn't know if it was true or not. He wasted no more time grabbing Reno's arm and pulling him out of the room. He closed the door behind them, dragging the stunned Reno downstairs.

Axel fell back on the bed crying and curling up to Demyx who was still upset himself. The two just laid there together until they both fell asleep.

* * *

**End Note:**

What's wrong with Demyx?

Was Reno telling the truth?

What does Axel remember about Hojo?

What did Hojo do while Axel was there?

Did Hojo do something to Axel?

Answers to these question and more next time in **Starting Over**!

* * *

**PS:** Yes I know your probably all confused as hell right now. I'm really sorry about that, but it's the way it worked out. A lot of your confusion on this chapter should be cleared up next chapter and what isn't will be in the one following that. So now, I'm getting better but I'm still fighting, so keep the reviews coming. The more I get the fast I'll get better.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Howdy folks. So here it is My favorite chapter so far. Without any hesitation at all here we go.

* * *

Tseng set the table for six people, and looked up at the clock. They had it worked out that either he or Elena would be home from work everyday to keep an eye on Axel and Reno. The two used to get in a lot of trouble when left alone together. Elena was due home anytime now, and Tseng was glad for that. His nerves were bothering him because of all the up and downs he had been through all day.

Kairi was home first and she came into the kitchen followed by Riku, Sora, and Roxas. She looked up at her dad and tilted her head to the side. "Who is the extra place setting for?" She asked and then added, "We already ate, Roxas insisted he couldn't come over without stopping at home and Vincent said we couldn't leave until Roxas ate."

Tseng frowned, "Why didn't you call first before they came over?"

Reno thumped down the stairs hearing voices and stopped looking at Roxas wide eyed. "Oh..." He looked over at Tseng who knowing how Axel had reacted to being told about Sora. "Ah..."

"Reno, leave Roxas alone. God help you if you touch him!" Tseng warned, "We've had enough excitement."

Kairi frowned looking between the two of them and then looked at her friends and shrugged, "Um, mind telling me what's going on?"

"Kairi just... I don't know go somewhere... and not upstairs. You'll wake Axel up." Tseng sighed shaking his head.

Riku's blinked as he heard his best friends name. "Axel?" He looked at Kairi, "Are you hiding something from me?"

Sora went tense not really understanding any of what was going on here at all, but Roxas shifted as he looked at Reno more closely and then Kairi. Roxas tugged Sora's sleeve, "I don't want to be here." He whispered in his brother's ear.

Sora looked at his younger brother then at Reno, "Reno's not as bad as Cloud makes him out to be." He whispered softly back to his brother. Roxas shook his head and started backing away. They may not have remembered them and his brothers might not have either but Roxas had the nagging feeling he knew them now.

He stopped when he backed into someone else, and looked up into the face of their mother's best friend. "Eep!" He squeaked and tried to dart out around her for the door. She was quicker though and blocked his path. "Let me leave, please I don't want to be here." He whined at her begging.

She looked down at him and frowned, "You look just like her." She sighed and then stepped aside opening the front door for him to leave, and he was off like a shot. She looked up at Sora who was watching wide eyed the whole event, "Sora, I think you better go with him. He wasn't ready to be here, and Axel's not ready either." She continued to frown as Sora bolted after his brother. "Riku would you mind staying please? I know you want to go with Sora."

Riku looked at Elena scowling, "Where's Axel?"

Reno gulped, "Mom, I don't think you should put Riku through this today."

Tseng nodded, "Reno is right, it hasn't been a good day."

Elena was about to speak her own mind when she looked to the top of the stairs where not only was Axel standing but Demyx was as well. She sighed softly and tilted her head toward the stairs making everyone look up at the two boys. Demyx squeaked and hide behind Axel more.

Riku looked up at the red headed boy and smiled, "Axel?"

Axel twitched at the sound of Riku's voice and blinked consciously. He looked at Dem and then back down at Riku. "Are you really here?" Axel asked not sure what to think.

Dem nodded, "He's there I see him too." The blonde said to comfort his companion.

Riku nodded to, "Why wouldn't I be here, Axel? They wouldn't tell me where you were." He shivered nervously now, wishing that he had Sora with him now.

Axel slowly came down the stairs and reached out with one hand to make sure for himself that Riku was really there. When his fingers meet with Riku's cheek he blushed and pulled away. Riku frowned at him, before reaching out himself to hug Axel. "Your real." Axel whispered in his ear.

"Yeah Ax, I am." Riku answered as he started to cry as Axel hugged him back. "I missed you."

Demyx came down behind Axel and noticed the suddenly unresponsiveness of Axel. "He really missed you to. You were all he talked about once I got him to talk." Demyx said nervously, he leaned to one side to watch Riku's eyes. "He said that he didn't mean to kill your parents."

Riku blinked confused that this other boy was tilling him this and not Axel. When he pulled away from Axel he gasped at the hollowness in his friends eyes. "Axel?" He shook Axel but nothing happened.

Demyx reached forward and tickled Axel's side only to get his hand slapped, "Stop it Dem Dem." Axel looked back at Demyx as he said that. Demyx giggled softly and pointed at Riku. Axel looked at the smaller sliver haired boy in his arms. He let go of Riku, and looked down stepping back. "I'm sorry."

Riku looked up at Axel worried, then looked at Tseng and Elena who had moved together while they had hugged. He glared at them, "What the hell did you do to him? Where did you send him? Where is my friend?!" He was yelling when he finished.

Demyx whimpered and Axel put an arm around him protectively, "Don't yell." He growled at Riku. "Your scaring Demyx."

Riku turned back to them at the sound of the Axel he remembered, and saw the blonde boy was cowering against him. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I didn't know."

Demyx calmed down almost immediately and nodded. "It's okay, Axel, he won't hurt me. I didn't mean it." Axel relaxed his grip on Demyx.

Riku smiled at Axel he looked like himself again now, not like the shy animal that had come down the stairs. "There you are." He looked at Demyx, "Thank you." He bowed his head to Demyx.

"Riku." Axel smiled back, then he glared at Tseng and Elena. "I haven't lit a single fucking fire since the accident. I'm glad you sent me away though, because Dem would still be there being beaten and raped. Fucking school should have burnt a long time ago." He growled at them.

Demyx tickled Axel's side again and whimpered a little. He didn't want them to know all of that. He saw the light of realization turn on in Reno's eyes. "Axel, stop. They're not gonna hurt me."

Axel growled as he was tickled. "You're right, they're to scared of me."

Reno shook his head not able to take it any longer. "The fuck is going on here? One minutes Axel is fucked in the head the next he isn't."

Elena frowned and clapped her hand over Reno's mouth, "Shut up Reno!" She warned before letting him go.

Riku looked up at Axel and then at Demyx, "You were at the academy. My parents sent Sephiroth there. That's why I didn't know him." He turned to Elena and Tseng. "You sent him to that awful place before I was even gone didn't you? You don't have to be scared of him, because he ain't gonna do nothing to you." Riku laughed and grinned, "Seph is the one you should be scared of."

Kairi didn't like the look in Riku's eyes. "Riku, please... don't tell your brother. I want to keep my parents."

Riku glared at her, "Kairi!" He snapped at her, "They don't deserve to be here after what they've done to Axel. They are no better then my parents were or Sora's Dad. Do you even know what Hojo did?"

Axel screamed suddenly and grabbed hold of the sides of his head, crouching down and started to rock.

"Axel!" Demyx exclaimed hugging him tightly. "He's not here, no one is locking you up."

"Riku, it's time you leave." Tseng announced nodding toward the door. "Axel needs to rest. He may not even eat now."

Riku glared at them and stormed out of the house slamming the front door. He was too pissed off at learning where his best friend had been for almost the last two years. Sephiroth had told him stories about some of the things that had happened there. Sephiroth had been lucky in that he didn't fear anything before he was sent there. When he came out he feared being alone forever because he had spent half his life in the place people pretend doesn't exist. Cloud and Leon hadn't cared, they all needed healing and they found what they needed in each other.

Demyx looked up at Elena and Tseng, "I think we need to stay somewhere away from you." He looked at Reno shaking nervously, "Can you take us somewhere? Dad won't like it if Axel stays here. It's counter productive."

Reno nodded, "Yeah, I can." He looked at his parents, "Sorry, but I agree with Vexen's son. Axel isn't getting any better staying here. It's almost like he blames you for not protecting him from something." Reno gulped, "I have money to get an apartment across town, I'm going to move out after we get Axel settled somewhere."

Elena shook her head, "No please, Reno." Her eyes were watering.

"No mom. I'm a grown man." He laughed at the thought and shook his head. "It might be an idea to put your things in order to. Seph is a scary guy when he's pissed. I give you maybe a week." Reno shrugged, "But, hey, I'll take care of them." He winked wrapping and arm around Kairi. "Let's go yo."

Kairi shook her head, "I don't want to leave." She was crying.

"Fine stay, when it's all said and done, don't cry to me about what happened. I want my brother back Kai, and it's not gonna happen here." Reno shrugged and moved to help Demyx with the now unconscious Axel. "We'll be at Rude's for a couple of days. Kai you can reach me there." He grabbed his keys as left the house with Axel and Demyx, taking the car and planing to come back for his bike later.

* * *

**End Note:**

Why did Roxas bolt?

What does Roxas remember that everyone else seems to have forgotten?

Does Axel remember what Roxas remembers?

Will Riku really tell Sephiroth where Axel was?

Does Sephiroth remember Demyx?

These questions and more answered next time in **Starting Over**!

* * *

**PS:** Ok so there it was, I hope guys like it as much as I do. Review please for they are my anti depressants.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Hey everybody, I have good news and bad news. I'll start with the sime good news. I have this chapter up as well as the next wrote but not typed yet. Now the bad news and then the good news. Bad news,For the next few months my updates will be coming a lot slower, dew to the good news, I got a promotion at my new job already, I now hold the lead reciving position in a clothing store. So that means no more coming home and smelling like coffee, YAY! I'm still gonna try for one a week but it might end up being one every two weeks. Now that I've got that out of my system, on with the story.

* * *

Sora finally caught up to Roxas about a block from home. "Roxas...what was that about?" Sora puffed out of breath.

Roxas stopped completely and stared at Sora. He couldn't believe his brother didn't remember, than again he hadn't remembered them until he saw Reno. "It's nothing." Roxas looked down after a moment. "She was Mom's best friend, Sora."

Sora frowned not understanding, "Um..."

"I don't want to talk about it. Can we just go home?" Roxas looked up at Sora with sad, hurt eyes.

"Okay Roxas." Sora smiled at his little brother and put an arm around Roxas' shoulders. Roxas leaned against him as they started walking. He jumped when a car pulled up beside them.

Cid rolled the passenger side window down looking out at his two nephews. "It's okay Roxas, it's just me." He looked worried now, "Vince said you went to Kairi's. This doesn't look like Kairi's."

"I don't want to be there. She could have done something." Roxas looked down as he spoke.

Cid rolled the window back up shutting the car off and turning the four way flashers on as he got out of it. He walked over to them and crouch down in front of Roxas. "Roxas you can't blame Elena. I did for a very long time." He had placed his hands on Roxas' shoulders. "She did everything she could."

Roxas shook his head as he started crying. "No, she didn't even try."

"Sore go sit in the car please?" Cid asked not taking his eyes away from Roxas. Sora hesitated but listened to Cid. When the car door shut Cid pulled Roxas into a hug. "Roxas, your mom would not have made it as long as she did without Elena. Hojo knew that."

"He hurt Axel." Roxas whimpered as he cried on Cid's shoulder.

"He what? Cid asked not sure what Roxas had just said.

Roxas pulled away from Cid a little. "Father hit Axel like he hit me. Father locked him in a closet and wouldn't let him out." Roxas was crying hard at the memory of his friend being tortured in front of him played in his mind. "Father kept yelling at him, said he shouldn't play with me. Mom and Elena were outside with Cloud, Reno, Sora, and Kairi. They didn't know, he said he would do to me what he did to Axel if I told."

Cid pulled Roxas back to him, "Hey, it's in the past, Axel is okay now." He was trying to calm Roxas down. "Hojo can't hurt either of you."

"I want to go home. I want Pop." Roxas sobbed.

"Alright Roxas, I'll take you home." Cid stood up, picking Roxas up and carrying him to the car. Roxas was clinging to Cid with an iron grip, when Cid tried to sit him in the back. "Roxas you have to let go so I can drive."

Reluctantly Roxas let go of Cid only to pull his knees up to hug them. Cid sighed, taking his place in the front. Sora looked over at him worriedly.

"Not now Sora." Cid sighed again as he started to car and headed back toward home.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Vincent frowned when he heard Cid's car pull back into the yard. Cid was suppose to be at the bar in ten minutes. He walked out to the front door to meet Cid. Sora opened the door and stepped aside Holding it open for Cid. Vincent's eyes went wide when he saw Roxas curled up crying in his husband's arms. "What happened?" He asked moving closer.

"He freaked out when Reno came down." Sora answered first. "He tried to bolt when Elena came home."

"Sora, go do your homework." Cid frowned at the older boy. Sora stood and pouted at him, he didn't like this. "Now Sora, please." Cid snapped at the boy.

"Fine." Sora huffed crossing his arms before heading up the stairs. His was upset because something was going on and they kept sending him away. Roxas didn't even want to talk to him about it. He started to think about what had happened and wondered who Axel was. He slammed his bedroom door as he went inside.

Vincent frowned watching the seemingly annoyed Sora go before moving even more to Cid's side. He wasn't surprised when Roxas transferred to him on instinct. "What happened?" He asked again of his husband with a soft sigh as he held the only semi conscious boy.

"I found them a block from here. As far as I know what Sora said is true. Roxas remembers them, he remembers Axel too." Cid answered with his own sigh, "He remembers something Hojo did to Axel."

Vincent held Roxas tightly, "It wasn't enough for him to do this to Shera and Roxas. He had to do it to someone else's kid too!" He said angrily, he calmed down a little when Roxas whimpered in his arms. "I'm sorry Roxas."

"He can't be my friend." Roxas whimpered out.

"Shush, Love, Axel is safe, your safe." Vincent said soothingly trying to calm him. "Nothing is going to happen to either of you."

Cid watched as Roxas fell asleep in Vincent's arms, "If Hojo really did do something to Axel, then it's possible he did something to Reno too. Maybe he wasn't just doing it to Roxas and my sister. He got off way to easy for what he did." He growled softly so as not to wake Roxas.

Vincent's crimson eyes flashed, "That could explain some things." He was fighting to keep his own angry in check, "You should get to the bar, before Lex drinks to much to tend bar again."

Cid nodded, "Put him to bed, than get calmed down. I don't want to come home and find you hurt again."

Vincent nodded, "I'll be fine." He turned taking Roxas up stairs.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Reno knocked at the door in front of him. He looked down when his best friend answered the door. The bald man looked at Reno then the three kids behind him. He sighed softly and stepped aside letting them in. "Thanks, yo." Reno muttered, helping Demyx bring Axel inside.

"I knew they'd kick you out sooner or later." Rude said softly, "I didn't expect your sister though... or your friends." He looked at the two boys suspiciously.

They had gotten Axel on to the couch and propped against Demyx. Reno turned to Rude and shook his head. "They didn't kick me out, I left. This is my brother, Axel, and his shrink's son, Demyx. They can't stay in that environment, can they crash here? I can find another place yo."

Rude frowned at this news, "No there is room here for all of you. I didn't know you had a brother."

Kairi laughed, "You weren't suppose to. Riku and Sora were the only ones that knew about Axel. Sora wasn't talking so it was okay."

"We were told when we moved here not to talk about him. He burnt down a friend's house." Reno explained, "He didn't mean to."

"Accident." Axel murmured.

"Shush Ax... Sleep." Demyx whispered running his finger through Axel's hair.

Rude nodded as he watched the two on the couch. "Riku's place?"

Reno nodded, "Yeah." He looked over at Axel, "They sent him to the Academy. Riku is pissed about that. Apparently that is where Sephiroth was. That's why he didn't know his brother."

"I'll talk to Cloud and Leon." Rude muttered putting a hand on Reno's shoulder, "Warn them about this."

"Thanks. Any idea about a job?" Reno asked.

Rude raised an eyebrow at the question only to sigh when Reno raised his hands. "Male or female?"

"Both." Reno cringed.

Rude laughed shaking his head, "You'd think having your face beat in would have stopped that."

Reno's eyes went wide, "That was the first time it ever happened!" He exclaimed.

Demyx looked up from the now sleeping Axel. "First time what happened?"

"Reno sub-consciously molested Cloud in his first class at our school." Kairi smirked. "It earned him a broken wrist and the two scars on his face."

"He got lucky Cloud hurt himself and Vincent was in the room." Rude continued, "See when Cloud and Sora's dad killed himself after trying to kill Roxas, they didn't take it so well. Sora just stopped, and Cloud wouldn't let anyone near himself. Broke Tifa's arm when she tried to hug him." He shook his head, "I have no idea how Leon got through to him. Reno damn near broke them up for it to."

Axel whimpered in his sleep. "Don't hurt him."

Demyx frowned looking at his friend, "They aren't Axel. I'm okay." Axel cuddled closer to him. "No more talk about them. It upsets Axel."

"Alright." Reno nodded, "I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"You didn't talk, for once." Rude pointed out, "And the mall is looking for over night guards. I'll go call Leon."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Riku marched, not walked; marched all the way into his brother shop at the mall from his car. Driving there from Kairi's hadn't calmed him down any. He didn't even say hi to the two boys making out behind the counter as he headed to the back of Sephiroth's shop.

He did stop a moment later when he remembered that the pink haired guy didn't work for Sephiroth. He turned around going over to the pair of them . He smirked evilly to himself as he reached up with both hands.

Each hand grabbed an ear from from a different man and pulled the two apart. "Ouch. Riku!" Marluxia growled before he looked at the boy, "Let go of my ear." He shouted as he looked at the boy.

Riku glared at him making both Marluxia and Saix be quiet. "Get on you side of the counter Marly, and let Saix get back to work!" He snapped letting go of them.

"Riku!" Came a stern but calm voice at the door to the back. Sephiroth was watching as Marluxia slunk away and Saix quickly started washing the counter. "Come back here." He sighed unable to remain annoyed, he had been trying for over an hour to get Marluxia to leave.

They both went into the back, Riku felt better for the slight release of anger. "Now, you came home this morning crying, and this evening you come 'here' pissed off so much I think you literally scared the shit out of Marluxia. Riku, your acting like a pregnant woman. Why the mood swings?" He sighed looking at his little brother.

Riku looked down realizing how bad this looked now. "I'm sorry." He huffed then looked up again. "Do you remember a kid named Demyx, from the Academy?"

Sephiroth growled at the mention of the school, but he thought about it. He eyes softened after a moment of thought, "Demyx was abandoned at the school by his mother when he was seven. He should be your age if..." He trailed off. "Why?"

Riku nodded, "I met him at Axel's earlier. He was Axel's roommate." He held his breath waiting for Sephiroth's reaction.

"Oh, how is Demyx? I remember keeping the bullies away from him while I was there." Sephiroth didn't see the significant in Riku's statements.

"Jumpy and skittish, but that's not the point." Riku sighed, "Do you remember me telling you about my best friend, who set the fire? You know, the guy you said you would hug?"

Sephiroth's eyes went wide as he connected Riku's well laid dots. "They sent him to the Academy!"

Riku nodded, "I think he was gone before you came to pick me up. Axel's parents are scared of him."

Sephiroth laughed, "Is Axel living with them?" He had heard about the building burning down and being closed. It was something he had wished he had been there to see.

"As far as I know." Riku sighed again, "They kicked me out when Axel freaked out, but Reno was upset. I don't think Reno would let this continue, and Demyx didn't seem very happy."

"He wouldn't be; too much yelling with Reno around." Sephiroth growled, he had treated Demyx as if he were his little brother knowing that was why he had been erased from his family. They wanted to try again from scratch. "When we know they are safe I will visit Tseng and Elena."

Riku nodded, "Kairi didn't want me to tell you. She says she wants to keep her parents."

Sephiroth laughed and smirked at Riku. "I said I was going to visit. I didn't say anything about killing anyone."

* * *

**End Note:**

What does Cid mean 'I don't want to come home to find you hurt.'?

Why isn't anyone telling Sora what's going on?

What is Rude going to say to Cloud and Leon?

Why is it everytime we see Saix and Marly they are all over each other?

What is Sephiroth going to do when he 'visits' Tseng and Elena?

These questions and more answered next time in 'Starting Over'!

* * *

**PS:** ok so I am hoping to get the next chapter up next week. I should have time tomorrow to get it typed, with any luck. I work all week days now so I do have weekends off. So I'm looking forward to your reviews.


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N:** hello again everyone. terribly sorry for such a long wait. I've been very busy but have worked out a way to do things that it works better. So now on with the story.

* * *

"Hello?" Leon said unsure as he answered his cell.

"Hey, It's Rude, is Cloud with you?" the bald man said over the line.

"Oh hey, yeah he is. What's going on?" Leon asked Pushing Cloud's hand away while he was on the phone.

"I need you guys to come over to my place." Rude sounded a little worried to Leon.

"Why?" Leon frowned looking back at the half naked Cloud on the bed. "We were kinda busy."

"Leon this is important, and about Sephiroth." Rude said now sounding urgent.

"What about Seph?" Leon asked hurriedly because he knew Rude worked security at the Mall. What happened to Seph?"

Cloud sat up pulled his shirt back on. He didn't like the way Leon was reacting, and pulled on a pair of socks.

"Leon it's not the mall but I do need you guys to come over. You know I hate phones." Rude responded.

"Yeah, we're on our way." Leon frowned flipping his cell shut. "Rude says it's not about the Mall."

"But there is still something wrong?" Cloud asked concerned.

"Yeah he wants to see us." Leon sighed, "We taking Fenrir?"

"Would I take anything else?" Cloud answered with a wink. As they left Sephiroth's house.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rude came back into the the living room looking at the four people there. "Cloud and Leon are coming over." He looked at Reno sternly. "Don't touch!"

"I'm not going too!" Reno exclaimed holding his hands up.

"You can't control it." Kairi giggled reminding him of that little fact.

Reno glared as her, "Shut up Kai!"

Axel whimpered softly in his sleep. Demyx shifted slightly running one hand through Axel's hair. He was a little jump himself. "Are you always so loud?" Demyx asked.

"Yes." Rude sighed with a nod.

"Hey! One of us has to be." Reno grinned at Rude.

They were interrupted then by a loud knock at the door. Rude got up going to answer it, he gave the pair on the other side a weak smiled as he opened the door. "Thanks for coming over."

Leon and Cloud both nodded to him. "What's going on Rude?" Leon asked.

"Come in. Your gonna want to sit." Rude motioned to the living room.

They moved past him into the living room, they both stopped dead glaring at Reno not even noticing anyone else in the room. "What the hell Rude!" "Why is Reno here!" Cloud and Leon spoke over each other.

Demyx whimpered this time clinging tightly to Axel. This caused Axel to jump and wake up. He surveyed the room and his eyes were drawn to Cloud. He blinked several times at the blonde before very quietly speaking, "Cloud?"

This drew everyone's attention. "Axel?" Reno looked at his brother. He hadn't been sure if Axel remembered them he knew Kairi didn't.

"Oh god." Cloud groaned looking at Axel. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Cloud?" Leon looked at Cloud worriedly. The blonde really did look like he was going to be sick.

Cloud looked over at Kairi a moment then Reno as long repressed memories flooded back from early childhood. He gasped as he remembered why Reno was the way he was. "Fucking Hojo!" He cursed loudly.

Demyx whimpered again, but Axel froze at the mention of Hojo. Leon looked at Cloud as he moved to put his hand on the blonde's shoulder. Cloud pulled away from him, "Don't touch me."

"Cloud..." Leon frowned, he didn't understand what was going on here.

Rude sighed, "Am I the only one who didn't know about Axel?"

"Who the fuck is Axel? And why the hell can't I touch my boyfriend?" He glared at Reno. "Again!"

Reno gulped, "Calm down yo! Your gonna make it worse." He looked over at Demyx and Axel. "Rude they can't stay in this room. To much yelling for them yo."

Cloud had backed against a wall and was now sitting on the floor shaking. Demyx was shivering and holding on to Axel for dear life. Axel was staring straight ahead unmoving.

Rude looked between the four very upset people in his living room. "Reno, don't touch." He warned and Reno's hands moved behind his back. Rude nodded and turned to Leon. "From what I know, Axel is Reno and Kairi's brother and Riku's friend. The one that burnt the house. It seems their parents wanted to erase Axel. They sent him to the Academy. The same place Sephiroth was sent. That's why I asked you here. Riku is mad and went to tell Seph. I have no idea what's wrong with Cloud, I just know Axel seems to 'freak' when him or the rest of his family is mentioned."

Leon frowned with a sigh. "So your telling me, I have to somehow calm down a very angry Sephiroth so he can sooth Cloud so that I have a way home?"

"It seems so." Rude nodded.

Kairi laughed at this point shaking her head. "Okay you guys have fun. I'm gonna go over to Nami's."

"Oh no you don't, you followed me here your staying here." Reno blocked her path.

"That's not fair. Just because your not getting any doesn't mean I have to suffer." She placed her hands on her hips.

"Kairi!" Reno growled at her. "How is it that you don't seem to care about Axel? This has nothing to with you or me or even Cloud."

Axel snapped out of it and stood up looking Down at Demyx when he whimpered. He helped Demyx up and held him protectively. "Neither of you remember so you can both shut up." Axel said quietly.

Everyone but Cloud looked at Axel. Reno frowned shaking his head and looking down at Cloud. "I remember Ax, he didn't."

Cloud looked up at Reno, "You never said anything."

Reno laughed, "I try to forget it. It's not something either of us should have had happen." Reno looked him with a frown. "Rude seems to be the only one who can stop it now."

Cloud nodded, "I noticed, he sounds a lot like Hojo." He looked up at Leon wiping his eyes, "I'm sorry, it's a stupid memory."

Leon crouched down by Cloud but made no move to touch him. "Hey, it's alright. If it is anything like what Hojo did to Roxas we'll get through it." He whispered softly.

Reno shook his head, "He didn't beat either of us."

Cloud glared up at Reno, "Don't fucking tell Leon. I swear I'll kill you."

Leon looked between the two of them. He growled out in confusion and frustration. "Fine, be that way. I'll walk." He stood up making to leave, he paused and looked at Rude. "Maybe you shouldn't have had us come over." He growled leaving to condo slamming the door.

Cloud burst into tears at the sound, he didn't quite understand how he could keep screwing up what he and Leon had. Reno was moving toward the blonde but Rude grabbed him by the pony tail. "Reno, haven't you done enough damage?"

"Ahhh...." Reno looked back at Rude. "I wasn't gonna do anything. Let go Rude."

Kairi laughed at them and looked at Axel and Demyx who had both become very quiet. "Axel..." She looked really concerned now. "What did Hojo do? Is that why you started playing with fire?"

Axel looked at Kairi but didn't answer her. Instead he moved away leading Demyx down the hallway toward a room. Kairi frowned before turning to the three that remained in the room. "Why don't I remember anything bad happening?"

Reno laughed at her, "You don't remember going over at all." He shook his head, "And Elena would have shot him if he did anything while you were around."

Cloud looked up at her, "You were to little. It was before Roxas was born." His face was tear streaked. "He told our mom's he would keep us busy so they could talk. Rox was three when it stopped."

"We pretended it didn't happen." Reno shifted nervously. "I guess Cloud blocked it out completely."

Cloud hugged his knees, "This doesn't change anything. I still hate you."

"But...." Reno frowned looking down.

"No, I hate this feeling and you caused it." Cloud growled.

"Should I call Leon or Seph?" Rude asked softly.

"Sephiroth." Reno answered, "He'll want to know if we're away from Tseng and Elena too." Cloud just shook his head, not really wanting either of his lovers at the moment.

* * *

**End Note:**

What were Cloud and Leon about to do?

What did Hojo do to Reno?

Why did it effect Cloud so badly?

Was Kairi really gonna get some from Namine?

How much does Axel remember?

These question and more answered next time in **Starting Over**!

* * *

**PS.** Alright so there you have another chapter to add to the archives. I hope you enjoiyed it, but please don't hurt me.


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Well according to the poll I placed on my profile friday I think. Today is update day. If this a a problem for anyone I sudjest you go vote on which days are better for you. I'm leaving it open for another week. Ok so I hope you like this chapter and here we go.

* * *

Roxas woke up alone in his room, looking around before getting up. Looking out the window he saw it was dark outside. He sighed and headed to the bathroom. He stopped in the hallway outside Cid and Vincent's door. It seemed to quiet, so he pushed the door open. His eyes went wide as he ran into the room, "Pop." He shook the unconscious man laying on the floor. "Pop!" He said a little louder shaking Vincent a little harder.

Slowly the crimson eyes started to flutter open. Vincent groaned as he came to, he must have passed out again. As his vision cleared he saw the worried expression on Roxas' face. "Roxas..." He groaned weakly.

"Pop." Roxas bent down and hugged Vincent tightly, "You're okay. You weren't breathing when I came in. It scared me."

"I'm sorry." Vincent said weakly, his strength slowly returning to him. "It happens sometimes when I get angry."

"Please don't do it again. It was really scary." Roxas pleaded holding even tighter to Vincent.

"I'm okay Roxas." Vincent said sitting up and Holding Roxas. "Do you want to stay with me until Cid gets home?" Roxas nodded and Vincent was grateful for that, he hated being alone after that happened. "Alright." Vincent said as he stood carefully, taking Roxas with him. He went over to the bed and laid down running a hand through Roxas' hair. "I don't think I'll be going to work in the morning."

Roxas looked up at him the worried expression returning to his face. "I don't want to go if your not there."

Vincent looked down at Roxas mildly surprised by this, but he smirked all the same. "I think we're all going to have to stay home tomorrow." He smiled when Roxas hugged him tightly. Vincent continued running his hand through Roxas' long hair. They were quiet for a long time before Roxas drifted to sleep. "I'm sorry Roxas." Vincent whispered softly. He was a little upset the boy was the one to find him like that. It was bad enough when Cid found him that way.

A few hours later Cid came into the room. "You're home early." Vincent said softly not wanting to wake Roxas.

Cid nodded, "He couldn't sleep?" He asked his eyes having adjusted to the lack of light as he looked at the boy sleep against Vincent.

"He found me on the floor and got scared. I asked him to stay till you got home." Vincent said taking an interest in his feet now.

Cid sat down on the edge of the bed beside Vincent. He sighed softly as he placed a hand on Vincent's chin making him look up. "Vince there is nothing wrong with getting upset." He said firmly even thought he wished it didn't give Vincent that reaction.

"It will be, if it happens in school." Vincent sighed, he had very nearly passed out from what had taken place on Reno's first class.

"Than maybe it's time we looked at your retirement. You've been teaching long enough and the bar brings in more than what we need." Cid said rubbing at Vincent's shoulder now.

"I think you're right, but I want to finish the year." Vincent sighed.

"Of course." Cid nodded in understanding. "Roxas will need you there. Maybe next year you can sub if you get bored."

Vincent smiled at that idea and nodded. "I think I would like that."

Cid sighed, "Will you sleep now that I'm home? I'm a little worried about you."

Vincent didn't get chance to answer because of the noise caused by the bike pulling into the yard. He frowned knowing the sound all to well, looking up at Cid worriedly. "Cloud said he was staying at Leon's tonight."

Cid looked at the clock which read 2:25 am. The front door opened and closed almost without a sound, Cid sighed getting up. He opened their bedroom door just as Cloud was coming to the top of the stairs. "Cloud..." Cid called softly.

Cloud looked up, his eyes were red and puffy from the tears still gently rolling down his checks. "Cid..." Cloud croaked walking over to his uncle. He flinched away as Cid's hand moved toward his shoulder. "Please don't." He said weakly seeing the hurt in the older blonde's eyes. It wasn't as deep as the hurt in Leon's eyes had been when he walked out of Rude condo.

Cid frowned stepping back to give Cloud more space. "Want to talk about it?" He opened the door further so Cloud could come in if he wanted.

Cloud saw Roxas asleep on the bed clinging to Vincent who was watching him worriedly. He looked at his feet, "I..." He started but the words didn't want to come out.

Cid stepped aside, "Roxas and Vincent aren't going to school tomorrow. Sora seemed somewhat out of sorts to so I'll be keeping him home as well." He said softly looking at Cloud. "How about you stay home to and we'll work this all out."

Cloud nodded looking at Roxas again. "What happened to him?"

"When he saw Reno," Vincent spoke this time. "He remembered him. He told me what Hojo did to Axel."

Cloud frowned he had always been scared to go inside when his mom was outside now he remembered why. He didn't know anything about Hojo doing anything to Axel. "Oh, I didn't know." He looked down again, "Axel is home. He, Reno and Kairi are staying with Rude right now. I, remember them now."

Vincent nodded, "What did Hojo do, Cloud?" He asked softly. "You don't get to be the way you are without a cause. I know that."

Cloud moved past Cid into the room. He took a seat on the end of the bed. "I was four, Reno just wanted a friend." He closed his eyes not really wanting to talk about it.

"It's alright, take your time Cloud." Vincent said reassuringly.

"Mom was with Roxas. Hojo said he would take me and Reno inside to watch a movie." Cloud continued slowly. "He did show us something, I didn't know what it was at the time and neither did Reno. I don't even know where Hojo got it from." Cloud was shaking while he spoke. "He told Reno that's how you made friends. He told me not to move."

Cid frowned a little lost and not liking where this seemed to be going. "Cloud, what kind of movie was it?"

Cloud shook his head not want to it. "It...it was..." He struggled with the words, "It was a...a....sex tape." He broke as he said it crying a new.

Roxas had woke at the sound of the bike, he had listened quietly while remaining still, but now he moved. He crawled over to Cloud, Cid and Vincent froze knowing what should have came next. They were completely shocked when Cloud leaned heavily against Roxas as Roxas pulled Cloud into a hug. "It's okay, Cloud. Reno won't rape you again. Leon and Sephiroth love you to much to let it happen." He rocked gently.

Cid and Vincent were to much in shock from Cloud actually letting Roxas touch him, that they didn't even notice how openly Cloud's relationship was being discussed. "Leon's mad. I wouldn't let Reno tell him. Seph is mad about what they did to Axel."

"Shush, they love you." Roxas said softly back. "They'll come get you."

Vincent came out of shock first. "Cloud, Roxas is right. You don't have to be scared anymore. They'll take care of you."

Cloud sniffled trying to stop crying again. "You really think so?"

"Yes Cloud." Cid smirked as he answered this time. "I don't think this is strong enough to keep the two of them away from you. No matter how upset you think they might be with you."

Cloud bit his lip looking at each of them. He felt much better now that he'd talked about it. He looked at Roxas longer, "I'm glad your here." He smiled at his little brother and hugged him tighter. Roxas hugged him back just as firmly. "I think I will stay home tomorrow. We haven't done anything as a family yet."

Cid laughed, "Your right aside from watching TV, we haven't."

Vincent nodded his agreement and looked at Roxas, "So what are we going to do tomorrow to get our minds off all this stressful crap?" He winked at Cid knowing what he wanted to do tonight so he might get a little sleep. Cid just smirked back at him.

Roxas shrugged not really sure how to answer. "Could we... go out to a movie?"

Cid laughed, "Whatever you want kiddo." He saw Cloud yawn and shook his head. "Take Roxas to bed with you Cloud."

Cloud nodded and stood up after letting go of Roxas. Roxas hopped off the bed to follow him. "Hey Cloud, wanna play game?"

Cloud shook his head, "I'm tired Roxas. Can't we just go to sleep. It'll soon be morning."

Roxas pouted and looked down, "Okay. Can I sleep in your bed, Cloud? I don't want to be alone."

Cloud looked at Roxas and nodded, "That's why you wanted to play a game? Yeah Rox, you can. I don't sleep well alone either." A few minutes later they had crawled into Cloud's bed and were both sound asleep.

* * *

**End Note:**

What is wrong with Vincent?

Why doesn't Cid seem surprised about it?

Is it Hojo's doing?

Is that really why Reno's hands move whit out him know, or did Leon cause some brain damage?

Is cloud getting better now?

These question and more answered next time in 'Starting Over'!

* * *

**PS:** if it continues to look like there is only one good day then I may in the futur post two updates on the same day, but that won't be for a while.


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Hi guys, I'm so sorry this took so long to get out. It's just been hectic around here and I haven't had a lot of time to work on it. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Riku offered to stay with Sephiroth at work so that Saix could leave. Saix was all to happy to run across the food court to where Marluxia was waiting for him. They kissed as soon as they were together and walked out hand in hand. The rest of the night passed by quietly, and the two brothers left for home. A few minutes later they pulled into the driveway and Sephiroth knew right away something was wrong. Riku got out of his car and moved to Sephiroth's side of the car, tapping on the window. Sephiroth hadn't gotten out of the car because of a slightly sinking feeling and he rolled the window down so he could hear Riku. "Doesn't Cloud and Leon spend the night here tonight?" He asked when Sephiroth rolled the window down. "I don't see Fenir."

"Yes, yes they do." Sephiroth answered absently, as he got out of the car. His sharp ears picked up the the sound of the house phone ringing. He dashed to the house opening the front door to see Leon hang up the phone without answering it. "Leon?"

Leon looked up from the phone at Sephiroth, the cold look in his eyes didn't fad. After dealing with the hurt Leon got very angry. "It's just Rude, again." He growled, "Apparently your cell is off."

"Leon, What is wrong?" Sephiroth stepped closer to him. "Where is Cloud?"

"I don't know and right now I really don't care." Leon shot back him. "Rude asked us to come over so he could explain that you were going to be pissed when you got home, and just guess who was there."

Sephiroth looked at the raging young man to his little brother. "Reno and his brother." Sephiroth said softly, looking back at Leon.

"Bingo, very good Seph. He won't let me touch him... Again. Apparently it wasn't the first time they met, but Cloud repressed it!" Leon threw his arms up in the air in anger and frustration.

Sephiroth reached out and pulled Leon to him as he broke into tears. "Sh... It'll be alright. Reno knows if he ever touches Cloud again I'll kick his ass at the very least."

Leon sobbed onto Sephiroth's shoulder. "We can't blame Reno. It's Hojo's fault."

Sephiroth tensed at the name. "His father. What did the bastard do?"

"I don't know, he wouldn't tell me and he threatened Reno if he told me." Leon whimpered upset that Cloud did trust him with this. That was when the phone rang again.

Riku was quick to jump and answer it. "Hello, what do you want?" He hadn't meant to sound rude but the way things were going it just came out that way.

"Riku, is Leon alright? He kept hanging up." Rude's voice came over the line and he sounded uncharacteristically worried.

"He will be. He just broke down, is Axel really there?" Riku asked the last part a little worriedly himself.

"Yes, he and Demyx are sleeping now. It was an overly exciting day for them." Rude answered, "Let Seph know that both kids and Reno are staying here."

"I will, night Rude." Riku said before hanging up. "In the morning can we go over to the Hingwind's. I need to talk to Sora and you two need to talk to Cloud. Then the three of us can go run Tseng and Elena out of town. Kairi and Axel are staying at Rude's. So is Dem."

Sephiroth nodded, Leon had calmed down finally. "We'll do that, then I want to check on Demy. I haven't seen him since I got out of that hell hole." He was rubbing Leon's back soothingly. "Cloud will be better in the morning."

Leon nuzzled against Sephiroth in agreement. "Can we go to bed now? I'm really tired?" He yawned softly. He had no idea loosing ones temper could be so exhausting.

"Yes love, you look very exhausted." Sephiroth scooped him up and carried him to bed. "You too Riku, we're getting up early. I want to be at the Highwind's for breakfast." He called as he climbed the stairs.

Riku smirked watching his brother and one lover go. He yawned himself before following them up the stairs.

* * *

**End Note:**

What does Seph have planed for the morning?

Why do they have to be there for breakfast?

What is going to happen to Elena and Tseng?

How is Roxas going to react to meeting Leon?

How is Cloud going to react when he finds out they came to see him?

These questions and more answered next time in 'Starting Over'.

* * *

**PS:** I'm so sorry it was so short there was nothing I could do to make it longer. Really I tried. You know Marly and Saix even made a cameo, but the act of going to bed is kinda final.


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Hi there for those of you who reviewed I said I would update later this week, and looked at this I'm doing it. I'm sorry the last chapter was so short but hopefully this will make up for it. Here is hoping you enjoy it.

* * *

This time when Roxas woke at his usual time he smirked at Cloud. He was being held protectively in his older brother's strong arms. When he tried to wiggle out of the firm hold, Cloud tightened his hold on him. Roxas giggled and poked Cloud on the nose. "Cloud I have to go to the bathroom. If you don't let me go I'll pee on you."

Cloud opened his eyes as he heard giggling. When he heard what Roxas was saying he let go. "Sorry," He mumbled rolling over, he was still tired from last night.

Roxas slipped out of bed, and smirked at Cloud. "You want me to come back after?" Cloud shook his head already starting to fall asleep again. Roxas grinned as he skipped out of the room and to the washroom.

After doing his business Roxas quietly made his way to Sora's room. He moved slowly to Sora's bed as he climbed into bed with him.

Sora stirred as Roxas snuggled up to him, and mumbling. Roxas ran a hand through Sora's hair, "It's just me Sora. Stay asleep." He whispered in Sora's ear.

Sora opened his eyes looking at Roxas, "Are you gonna be okay?" He asked quietly, still worried about how Roxas had ran from Kairi's the day before.

Roxas nodded, "Are you?"

Sora gulped, "I don't know." He shivered thinking about yesterday. "Riku was so mad. I knew he and Axel were friends... but I don't know what's going on."

"Hey, he loves you." Roxas said hugging him, "Want to help me make breakfast?"

Sora nodded as he got up, "I'll get the stuff down for you to cook. I can't get back to sleep now anyway."

Roxas got up grinning, "Yay, thanks Sor Sor." He hugged Sora tightly before running from the room to get dressed. He pulled his pj's off and slipped into a black tank top and a white blouse. He finished the outfit with a knee length gray plaid skirt.

When he reached the kitchen Sora was already gathering things for pancakes. Sora smirked at Roxas, "That looks really sharp Rox." He giggled, "You should leave your hair down too."

"Not while I'm cooking." Roxas said with a nod as he started putting things together. He looked toward the door at the sound of the bell. "Who would come over this early?"

"I'll get it!" Sora announced loudly as he left the room. Roxas stopped what he was doing and moved to the kitchen door to listen. "Hello." Sora said as he pulled the door open.

"Hi." Riku answered him, "Can we come in?"

Roxas peeked out the kitchen door to look at who was there. When he saw Sephiroth standing behind Riku with a brown haired boy about Cloud's age, he smirked and bolted up the stairs and into Cloud's room as fast as he could.

Sephiroth blinked having caught a flicker of movement. "What was that?" He asked curiously pointing toward the stairs.

Sora looked over his shoulder but didn't see anything. "Oh... Leon probably spooked Roxas. You noticed he doesn't like meeting new people."

Both Riku and Sephiroth nodded, but Leon just looked confused.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Roxas ran in and jumped on Cloud's bed, "Cloud... get up." He called with a smirk. "Some one is here to see you. Come on Cloud." He pulled the blankets off Cloud in his excitement.

Cloud grunted and swatted at Roxas, "Leave me alone." He mumbled as he pulled the pillow over his head.

"Oh, but Cloud they came just to see you." Roxas pouted sitting down on the bed. "Leon's eyes are steely gray, right?"

Cloud sat up and looked at Roxas evilly, "How do you know? You haven't met him yet."

"He's down stairs, with Sephiroth." Roxas answered with a smirk. He ducked just in time when Cloud leapt over him and dashed out of the room. Roxas followed him but stayed at the top of the stairs.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Cloud said as he practically tackled Leon. It was a good thing Sephiroth was still standing behind him. They just managed to stay on their even still.

"See, I told you he'd be fine. Now you lost sleep for nothing." Sephiroth said softly. "He stayed up worrying about this most of the night, even after I got him calmed down." He explained when Cloud pulled away to look at Leon questioningly.

"I slept with Roxas so I could. I don't want to be alone." Cloud spoke softly.

"Good, cause I don't want to leave you alone." Leon answered with a smile and a kiss. "Now, where is Roxas?"

Roxas had come down slowly and was now hiding behind Riku and Sora. "Hey, stop that!" He called out as the two other boys each took hold of one of his shoulders and pushed him forward. He gulped and looked up at Leon a little timidly. He glared at Sephiroth when he started laughing. "It's not funny!"

Sephiroth shook his head, "That's where your wrong Roxas. You hid behind Vincent in the Mall, and your hiding behind Riku and Sora. I see a pattern forming."

Roxas huffed placing his hands on his hips. "Fine." He declared and nodded, "See if I make you breakfast." With that he stormed back into the kitchen. He returned to working on the pancakes while listening to the others as they came in behind him.

"Careful Seph, he has teeth." Leon chuckled softly.

"Yeah and he knows how to use them so you should both be careful. You're not family." Cloud muttered.

Roxas turned to glare at Cloud, "You're not getting any either." He said with a growl.

"But...Rox, I didn't mean anything by it." Cloud pouted at Roxas and let his eyes water a little.

"Cloud, no pouting in the kitchen." Cid said gruffly as he came into the room. He looked at everyone there and nodded to each of them, "Morning." He cleared his throat, "Keep it down, Vin is still sleeping and I don't want him woken up."

They all nodded, not wanting to make Cid any angrier than he already was. He nodded and set up the coffee pot to brew a full pot, and noticed Roxas making the pancake batter. "Roxas get someone to fry those for you. Don't need you getting burnt."

"Yes, uncle." Roxas smiled and nodded at Cid.

"Good." He then turned his attention to Cloud who was no longer pouting but still clinging to Leon. "Now that's better than last night." He smiled and sighed, "Suppose you want to move out now?"

Cloud nodded, he really didn't want to let go of Leon for a while. "If that's okay?"

"It's about damn time." Cid huffed, "we never expected you to hang around this long." Cloud looked at Roxas then back at Cid. "Ah, yes, I understand now." Cid smirked just staying because he was waiting for the coffee. "So I'm guessing that the early morning is to go talk to Tseng and Elena before they go to work?"

Sephiroth nodded "Yes. I don't know how much talking will take place. They don't..." He took a deep breath before continuing. "After what has happened with the boys they shouldn't be here anymore."

"I wouldn't blame Tseng to much. He was never over when Elena came with the kids. He had no idea what Hojo was doing to the boys." Cid said, "But go to town on Elena. Yes, she kept Shera alive a little longer, but most of this is her fault."

Sephiroth smirked, "I had a feeling Tseng was a little in the dark about her activities involving the kids."  
Roxas had finished with the pancakes now and he slipped over to Riku, "Can you fry them, Sora will burn them and everyone else is busy." He whispered trying to stay out of the spot light. Riku nodded and let go of Sora's hand going to the stove and starting to work.

"Now he may have made the decision to send Axel away, I have no idea what happened. I hadn't even thought about Axel until yesterday. Completely forgot about the boy." Cid said in all honesty.

"Yes well we'll work out a fix for the problem." Sephiroth answered watching as the two boys switched places. "I think you should stay here, Riku. You don't need to see what ever happens."

Riku looked over at his brother, "No, I want to go."

"You are staying here with Sora. We'll come back for you before we go over to Rude's." Sephiroth said sternly.

"Crap." Riku knew that tone and look on his brother's face and voice. He shrugged it off. "Fine."

Sora looked back and forth between the two brothers and then turned away from them to leave the room. Roxas held him in place though as best he could. "Let me go Rox." Sora snapped at him. Everyone's attention was then on Sora and he could feel them looking at him. He shook Roxas' hand off his arm and left the room.

"Riku, you idiot." Roxas yelled at him, "I thought you'd be all little more sensitive after yesterday." Then followed Sora from the room. "Sora!" He called following his brother.

Cloud finally let go of Leon and followed the two of his brothers. Leon let him go, he knew the three of them were close even though Roxas had been out of the loop for so long. He shook his head as he looked up at Sephiroth. Sephiroth frowned deeply and leveled his gaze on Riku. Cid just turned to the finished coffee and poured himself a cup.

"Riku. You wanted to talk to Sora. When were you going to talk to him if you left with us?" Sephiroth asked levelly.

Riku shrugged and looked down, "I was thinking he might go with, too." He muttered softly.

Leon shook his head, "Riku, you can't just expect Sora to understand this. From what I know I think he is the only one Hojo didn't hurt. Which means he is gonna be innocent to everything. He has no idea what Axel means to you or Roxas. Your gonna have to spend time with him alone."

Riku looked up at Leon, "But..."

"No 'buts'." Sephiroth said then, "Leon is right. Spending time with each other is what holds a relationship together."

Riku nodded, "After breakfast." He said turning back to the pancakes.

The other three boys rejoined them just as the last pancake was finished. Sora looked like he had been crying. The other two looked fine, but Roxas had changed his shirt. They ate without saying a word to anyone.

* * *

**End Note:**

What is Sephiroth gonna say to Tseng and Elena?

Is Riku going to eaplain what is going on to Sora?

Is Roxas going to have to change his shirt again?

When are they going to move Cloud's stuff?

How is Demxy going to react to seeing Sephiroth again?

These questions and more answered next time in 'Starting Over'!

* * *

**PS:** It may be another long wait for the next chapter. I lost the first page and can't remember what it said. So as soon as I have it found I'll get on it and get it to you guys.


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Alright people I know this is really late coming up, but I've been waiting to get it back from my Beta. She's been really busy with life and school so I'm not pushing her to get it done. But I am going to post it without her response, she has informed me that I'm getting much better so hopefully it's good the way it is.

* * *

After they finished eating Cloud left with Leon and Sephiroth to go over to Tseng and Elena's. Cloud went with because he was a little annoyed that Elena had obviously known Hojo was doing it not only to his children but her's as well. He still didn't tell them what had happened when he was little but he wasn't freaking out when either of them touch him so left him alone about it. He was probably never going to tell them what Hojo had done. They arrived at Tseng and Elena's shortly after seven in the morning.

Leon stepped forward and knocked he didn't trust either of his lovers to not bust the door down. He knocked firmly and stepped back. A moment later the door opened to reveal Tseng. "They want to talk to you and Elena." Leon said before he could say anything.

Tseng didn't seem surprised to see them. "Come in, I half expected to see you last night after Reno left." He stepped aside to let them come inside.

"I was busy at work, and had a little trouble at home." Sephiroth spoke up this time. "It seems your in more trouble than you think."

"Oh?" Tseng inquired as he closed the door behind Cloud. He noticed the slight stiffness in the blonde's body language. "And am I correct to assume that it has something to with Cloud and Reno?"

"Precisely." Sephiroth answered as Tseng lead them into the kitchen.

Tseng frowned as he looked around the now empty kitchen, "Elena?" He called out, but he got no answer. "She was just here, I'll go find her." He said walking out of the room to search the house.

Sephiroth looked at Cloud and then Leon with slight concern, "It seems she's scared of us."

"Maybe she knows I remember." Cloud offered, and gulped as he tried to calm down. Leon put an arm around him and he leaned into the touch.

Tseng returned a moment later holding a piece of paper and looking very white. The three lovers looked at him questioningly and he simply pushed the paper into Sephiroth's hands. Sephiroth looked down at the letter and raised an eye brow. He looked at Tseng and frowned, "Get him a chair." He said as he went in the direction Tseng had come from.

Leon and Cloud both jumped at this strange turn of events. Cloud got a chair and Leon guided Tseng down into it. "What just happened?" Cloud muttered.

"Dead." Tseng said so softly they almost missed it.

Leon frowned and looked at Cloud, "You stay with him, I'm gonna check on Seph." Cloud nodded and Leon followed after the direction Sephiroth had gone.

Tseng looked up at Cloud, "I didn't know.. I swear I didn't know. Reno never would have done anything if I had known."

Cloud nodded, "I don't blame you and I can't blame Reno. Hojo did it, and Elena let him."

Tseng pulled a picture from his pocket and showed it to Cloud, "She had it with the note. They don't know, I didn't want them to see." He flipped it over to show that it was a picture of the very thing Hojo had done with Cloud and Reno. "She knew he was doing it. She let him do it." His eyes were filling with tears now. "I always wondered why he was so sexual. He didn't get it from either of us."

Cloud grabbed the picture and ripped into many tiny little pieces. He looked up when Sephiroth and Leon came back in. His eyes still wide from seeing the picture. "Is she really gone?" He asked unsteadily.

They saw the little pieces of paper scattered on the floor. Sephiroth nodded, "She made sure she couldn't be saved." He answered.

"How?" Cloud asked.

"She cut her wrists before hanging herself out the bedroom window." Sephiroth answered.

Cloud looked at Tseng then knowing the man had seen his dead wife. "Does she have more pictures!" He demand not caring now how upset Tseng was. Tseng didn't answer him right away and Cloud lashed out at him, punching him hard in the face.

"I don't know." Tseng answered looking up at the furious little blonde.

"Where does she keep her secrets?" Cloud barked at him again.

"Shoe box, top left side of her closet." Tseng didn't hesitate this time to answer him.

Cloud looked at Sephiroth then still out of sane control. "He had something to do with Axel, but he didn't know about Hojo." He said before leaving the room to find the box Tseng said about.

Leon followed Cloud, "Cloud..." He reached out to take his arm, but Cloud pulled it away from him.

"She knew... She probably watched." Cloud yelled at Leon, "They both died to easily!"

Leon was at a loss, he didn't know what Cloud was talking about, or how to calm him down. "Knew what Cloud?" He asked at last.

Cloud shook his head and continued on, "I don't want you to know." He said as he moved on. He found the bedroom and then her closet. Leon was still trailing behind him. He couldn't reach the box at the back of the shelf and looked to Leon for help.

"If I get it for you, I want to see what's inside." Leon said coming over to him. Cloud reluctantly nodded and Leon reached for the box. He was just able to get and he handed it to Cloud.

Cloud walked over to the bed and sat down. He waited till Leon was sitting beside him to open the box. Cloud eyes went wide as he saw more pictures not only of him and Reno but other little kids too. He gulped and sifted threw the photos trying to keep Leon from seeing the ones of him and Reno. At the bottom of the box was a video tape, and Cloud knew what it was before he even read the label.

Despite Cloud trying to block his view, Leon did see the pictures and then he saw the tape and he growled when he read the label. _Cloud and Reno play date._ He put a hand on Cloud shoulder passively, and pulled him close. "Cloud, I still love you." He whispered knowing now that was what Cloud need to hear.

"How can you?" Cloud whispered the tears still rolling down his face as his anger melted away into something else.

"Because you were force to do those things with Reno, before you could have known what it was you were doing." Leon answered, "It doesn't change who you are Cloud. I love you and always will."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sephiroth came around in front of Tseng chair and crouch down, "So you didn't know what happened when Elena took the kids over to the Strife's?" He asked looking the man in his one good eye. The other had swollen shut and looked painful.

Tseng shook his head, "Not till I found her note."

Sephiroth frowned, he held the note up and read aloud. "Darling, I love but I haven't been very truthful with you. I don't deserve everything you give me. I have used our children in ways one should not. Axel and Reno are so messed up because of me. I not only let Hojo harm Axel but I asked for him to do something for me with the two older boys. The shoe box in my closet has more of these. Please do what is right. I know Sephiroth is coming for me, so I'm writhing this now so I don't have to write it when he shows up." Sephiroth stopped looking at Tseng, "I saw the shoe box before I came back. Are you sure you had no idea that was going on?"

"I swear I would have put a stop to it." Tseng said shaking his head, "I had no idea. Please I had no way of knowing."

"Alright." Sephiroth nodded, "Now moving on, Axel... who's idea was it to sent an already traumatized boy to the Academy?"

Tseng was shaking with fear. "We couldn't control him. He was out of hand. He seemed perfectly normal. Then he just snapped and started fighting all the time."

"So you suggested sending him away?" Sephiroth concluded.

"Yes." Tseng nodded, "Elena was all to happy at the time. We tried everything to calm him down. He just kept screaming about people leaving him. Vexen couldn't help him, he wouldn't listen."

"So you sent him to that hell whole where they locked him away in a small dark room for weeks at a time without food or water when he acted out? A place where they beat a child for crying on the first day? A place where he could be raped continuously through the night?" Sephiroth growled, "Where seldom there goes a day that he would not see himself or another kid being force to blow the teacher to get a grade at all?" Sephiroth looked at him angrily, "Who made the finally decision to send him there?"

Tseng shook his head he hadn't known what went on inside the school. He frowned knowing he had caused his son's worsened condition. "We both made it, we talked to Reno about it too. Reno didn't think it was a good idea."

"Well at least he has a good sense of right and wrong." Sephiroth hissed, "Because you clearly don't." He stood up and backhanded Tseng hard enough the man passed out. He looked around the room and shook his head, then made his way to where he knew Cloud and Leon were. He smiled as he saw Leon holding Cloud tightly as he came into the room. "Come on let's get out of here. Before I decide to kill him." Leon nodded and helped Cloud up. They left together taking the shoe box with them.

* * *

**End Note:**

Why did Elena do that to Cloud and Reno?

Will Sephiroth really let Tseng live?

Will Tseng come to?

Will Tseng stick around or take off for somewhere safer?

What are they going to do with the shoe box?

* * *

**PS:** Ok so I hope it was to bad for typos and grammar. Hope you enjoyed.


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Alright guys, I'm sorry this took me so long to get up. I'm even sorrier that it's so short. I want to thank everyone that is still reading and keeping up with the story. I'd also like to welcome any new readers. So I'm gonna try to get thing organized so I can update once a week or once every two weeks, but with the holiday season upon us that may not happen until after the new year. Well with out further a dew I give you Chapter 19....

* * *

Riku remained quiet after Sephiroth and his lovers left. Roxas frowned at him but decided to him alone to go do his homework, this left Sora and Riku alone. Sora was working on doing up the dishes while trying to ignore Riku.

Riku got up grabbing a dish towel to dry the dishes. Sora looked up at him questioningly. Riku looked back at him. "I'm sorry. Axel is my best friend. He was never really very stable. I missed him and they never told me where he was. Sephiroth was in that school. He told me things that happened there. Axel never meant to hurt anyone."

Sora looked away from him. "where does this put us?" His voice was shaky as he spoke, almost sounding like he was gonna start to cry again.

Riku put down the drying cloth and turned to Sora. He reached out and pulled Sora to him in a hug. "Sora, I... I love you. Axel has nothing to do with that. We'll be wherever you want us to be."

Sora brightened a little at Riku's words and leaned in to him. "You mean it?"

Riku leaned in and rubbed his nose against Sora's nose. "Yes, I mean it Sora."

Sora tilted his head back ever so slightly and kissed Riku. A grin spread on his lips as they kissed but Sora pulled away a little, "Good, Cause I love you too." He smirked at Riku before pulling away completely, "Now let's finish the dishes."

Riku chuckled softly and agreed, picking his cloth back up. "Better now?" He asked softly resuming his task of drying and putting away.

"Much." Sora nodded as he finished with a plate and passed it to him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Roxas finished his work relatively quickly, he had most of it done in school the day before. He had the sinking feeling something bad was going to happen, or had already Happened. After he packed his books away he went back down to the kitchen.

"EWW!!!!!!!!" He yelled in false disgust, "Get a room." Roxas giggled as Sora and Riku jumped apart. "I'm joking, I've seen worse in the school hallways." He shrugged going to get a glass for a drink of water.

Sora laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head, Riku just shook his head, "Well at least he isn't up set with me."

"Yeah and you better keep it that way." Roxas said warningly before taking a drink from his now full glass.

"Roxas!" Sora whined, "Don't scare him." He pouted at his younger brother.

"Like I'm even slightly intimidating." Roxas huffed his glass now safely sitting on the counter while his hands were placed on his hips.

Riku laughed openly, "He has a point Sora. I've seen girls scarier than him."

"Hey! That's insulting. Just because I look like a girl doesn't mean I hit like one." Roxas piped up, jumping around now in his slight annoyance. They all ended up laughing at each other after that.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Vincent woke up to the smell of coffee. He hummed softly as he opened his eyes. Cid was sitting on the edge of the bed with mug in hand. He offered it to Vincent, "How you feeling now?"

"Like it never happened." Vincent answered, "Same as always." He sat up and took the mug from his lover and husband.

Cid nodded, "You do remember what happened with Cloud?" He asked knowing in the past Vincent had forgotten things that had happened right after he came to again.

Vincent smiled at Cid, "Yes, how is he holding up?" He asked softly.

Cid shrugged, "Seemed fine to me." He smirked a little. "They want to start packing his stuff when they finish with Tseng and Elena."

Vincent took a moment to take in what Cid said. Once it sank in his smiled widened, "Good for him, but I hope they don't push him to hard. He just remembered a lot of horrible things."

"I think they'll be just fine. You didn't see Cloud clinging to Leon." Cid grinned, "The boy doesn't want to be alone."

Vincent nodded and finished his coffee, "What about Sora?"

"Riku proved how much of an idiot he is, was. Sora ran off, when they came back Roxas had changed his shirt and Cloud wasn't as bubbly as he had been before. Those two boys don't realize how bad they got it for each other. He doesn't seem to be as worried about Roxas though." Cid shrugged. "I think it is Axel that is bothering him."

Vincent chuckled, "He hasn't even seen Axel."

"No he hasn't, but the mention of his name sets Roxas off. Plus his boyfriend is really worried about Axel." Cid explained softly.

"Ah..." Vincent nodded in agreement now, "That cloud be a problem."

"Seph verbally kicked Riku's ass, so he is down stairs. Supposedly he is fixing the problem." Cid answered watching Vincent closely. "I'll call the school soon. Both of them." He was meaning Cloud's school as well as the high school.

"Alright." Vincent finished off the last of the coffee and handed the cup back to Cid before laying down again. "I'll just rest..." He smirked at Cid, "Because I know you won't let me do anything today."

"You got that damn straight." Cid barked with a laugh as he got up. "Your taking a real day off."

* * *

**End Note:**

What has Roxas seen in the hallways of the school?

Is Cid really going to make Vincent rest all day?

Are Sora and Riku really going to be alright now?

These questioins and more answered next time in **Starting Over**!

* * *

**PS:** Ok so I hope you liked it. Again I'd like to say like last chapter that this chapter is self edited, so please forgive the errors or let me know if they are big boo-boos.


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Hey there everyone... I think I have lost a few reviewers, but that's ok. I did take quiet a while to get the last chapter up and then this one has taken a little time as well. Something else I have noticed though is that my chapters have been getting shorter and shorter. I'm really sorry about this but I came to what acts like a good place to stop so I do. I hope you guys enjoy this one, and the next chapter won't take me this long to get to you. I'd also like to say that this is self edited again, so if you see something let me know and I'll get it fixed right away. So here it is Chapter 20...

* * *

Rude was just getting out of the shower when he heard the phone ringing. He wrapped his towel around his waist but the the phone stopped ringing. A few moments passed and then there was a knock on the bathroom door. "Yo man, It's your boss." Reno called through the door.

Opening the door Rude tilted his head to the side and took the phone. "Yes Sir?"

"Rude, I need you to come in early." A smooth voice came over the line. "Zack went out and got himself hurt after work yesterday. He'll be out for a few weeks."

"Yes sir." Rude answered looking at his friend with a smile. "Sir do you remember Reno?"

There was a long pause before an answer came. "I do, he was working at Cid's wasn't he?"

"He was Sir." Rude answered.

"Ah... bring him with you today." The voice answered.

"I will Sir. Is Zack able to get around at all?" Rude asked not wanting to leave the two unstable boys here alone.

"He can, what do you need Rude?"

"I need someone to come over and keep an eye on things here." Rude answered.

"I'll come over myself Rude, but if you don't mind me asking. Why do you need someone there?"

"Sir, I'll explain when I get in." Rude said nervously having come to his limit of time he was comfortable on a phone.

"I understand Rude." He answered, "I'll speak briefly with Reno again, if you don't mind."

"Yes Sir." Rude answered slowly handing the phone back to the redhead. "He wants to talk to you."

Reno frowned slightly taking the phone, "Hey."

"Rude is going to bring you in with him today. I want you to get a feel for the job, but not in uniform. I'll make my decision at the end of Rude's shift."

"Oh..." Reno blinked a couple of time. "Thank you." He couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Don't thank me yet." The voice answered, "I'll let you go now, knowing Rude he'll be ready to leave in five."

Reno gaped his mouth opening and closing like a fish. Rude had tired off and dressed in the short space of time, he took the phone from the stunned Reno. "We'll be there in about twenty minutes sir." He said before hanging up. "Reno you need to get a shower." He directed at the redhead.

"Yeah." Reno said shaking out of his stupor. "Twenty minute! I don't have time for a shower."

"You do if you hurry." Rude laughed, as Reno jumped into action. Shaking his head Rude went into the kitchen to see the three kids up. "Your going to school right?" He asked Kairi.

She nodded, "I am. Can you drop me off on your way?"

"We can." He answered taking out two travel mugs and filling them with coffee. He left his own black but dumped three heaping spoonfuls of sugar in the one for Reno. "Reno is coming to work with me. You two will only be on your own for about an hour."

Axel looked up from the table at Rude, "What do you mean?"

"My boss is coming over after we leave. He is a nice guy." Rude answered.

Demyx moved closer to Axel. "He'll stay away from us?"

"My boss isn't a rapist. He won't hurt either of you. He is very good friends with Vexen as well." Rude looked over at Kairi again. "Go get ready."

She nodded and went to get her school bag. Reno came into the room hair soaked flat to his head, towel wrapped around his waist. "I'm not gonna be ready." He complained.

"If you don't get dressed now you'll be going in a towel." Rude smirked at him.

Reno glared at him for a moment before seeing that Rude was being serious. "Rude..." He growled before turning and running to the room he had claimed as his own. "He in inadvertently flashed the other three men as he went.

"Reno!" Kairi's shout of surprise could be heard in the kitchen.

"Bet he dropped the towel." Axel smirked with a chuckle.

"He did." Kairi snapped at him coming into the room. Axel and Demyx couldn't hold back their laughter at that.

"You ready?" Rude asked changing the subject.

"Yeah." She answered with a nodded.

"Good, we'll be out in a moment." Rude motion to the door. She nodded and headed out, her cell in hand. "Reno, Move It!" Rude called down the hall. "I expect Cloud and Leon will be back today. Sephiroth will be with them."

Demyx sat up straighter at the name. "Does he look like Riku?" He asked softly.

Rude nodded, "Riku is his younger brother."

Demyx nodded, but Axel looked at him puzzled. Demyx grinned at Axel. "I'll be okay. Sephy won't hurt me."

Rude snorted, "You call him that and he might. Not even Cloud and Leon call him that."

Demyx shook head, "He won't hurt me." He stated flatly.

Rude shrugged as Reno appeared in jeans and a T-shirt. He pressed the coffee into Reno's hand. "Let's go." He muttered pushing a sputtering Reno out the door.

* * *

**End Notes:**

Who is Rude's boss?

And how will Axel and Demyx react when he shows up?

Does Demyx really remember Seph?

Will Dem call him 'Sephy'?

If he does will Seph let him get away with it?

These questions and more answered next time in **Starting Over**!


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N:** Woot woot Two updates in as many days. I'm so happy, and and get this.... It's a longer chapter... Yay. I hope you guys like it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Here you go...

* * *

Sitting at his Desk in the office the blonde was watching the monitor displaying the tall bald security guard being followed by the lanky redhead. He smirked as he watched the pair neither one was hard on his eyes. "They'll make a good team." He mused to himself as he stood and straightened his suit. He moved around his desk to open the door as Reno was about to knock.

Reno froze shocked from the door opening so suddenly. Reno blinked then his eyes running up and down the blonde's body before him. He swallowed in an attempted to remoisten his suddenly dry mouth. Quickly he pulled his he pulled his hands behind his back and clamped them together, he didn't want to screw this up. If he was gonna be taking responsibility for not only his brother but his sister too he was going to need this job.

The blonde raised one elegant eye brow at the strange reaction from the redhead. "Reno..." He motioned toward a chair. "Please take a seat." He smiled at Reno and then nodded to Rude who was standing across the hall leaning against it and waiting. "Morning Rude."

Rude nodded in return, "Go easy on him Sir."

The blonde chuckled softly, the sound easing some of the tension in the redhead's shoulders. "Reno you can relax. You don't have to worry about your hands." He closed the door softly as he reached out to shake Reno's hand. "I am aware of what happened at Cid's earlier this week."

Reno slowly took the man's hand and shook it before letting his arms hang loosely at his sides. "Yes Sir. I think I'll stand." He answered nervously still, this guy seemed to know a lot about him already.

"Suit yourself." He returned to his chair on the other side of the desk. "Now, as I said I want you to get a feel for the job."

"I already know I like working security yo." Reno interrupted the man at the comment.

"That may or may not be the job I'm hiring you for." The blonde smirked and ran one hand through his blonde locks while he spoke. "Your quiet attractive actually."

Reno blinked confused by this turn of events now. "Sir?" He asked puzzled, why did this guy seem to think that was something that needed to be said.

"My name is Rufus, I'd like for you to use it until I've made my decision." Rufus announced as looked to the monitor once more. He smirked at the nervous fidget he had noticed Rude had developed in the last few weeks. The bald man seemed to be more worried about Reno's well being than he was letting on to Rufus. "Now, you are to stay with Rude at all times today." He said as he returned his attention to the still standing redhead. "Let Rude know if your hands get itchy." Rufus stood once more and opened the door again. He smiled out at Rude who quickly composed himself as the door opened. "Rude..." He called as he returned to his side of the desk but did not take his seat. "What exactly am I to be watching at your apartment?"

"Vexen's son and Reno's brother." Rude answered without hesitating or blinking.

Rufus became suspicious and puzzled by this statement. "Vexen's son would be more than old enough to look after himself."

"Um..." Reno fidgeted, "They have trouble looking after each other let alone themselves." He blurted out.

Rude put a hand on Reno's shoulder and shook his head. "They were at the Academy." Rude explained to Rufus.

Rufus frowned he had tried to help Vexen find Demyx when they had disappeared. "The place Sephiroth was?" He asked concerned now.

"I believe Demyx knows Seph." Rude answered. "They are staying with me for the time being, as is Reno and Kairi."

"Good." Rufus nodded, he suddenly wanted to leave feeling that the two boys had probably been on their own long enough today. "I'll be leaving you to it then." He pulled on jacket and nodded to each of the men before leaving them alone in the office. He felt badly for not thinking about checking the Academy when Sephiroth had arrived in town. He had pushed almost as hard as Vexen had to keep the case open until they found some evidence of the condition of the missing boy.

When the door clicked shut Reno turned to Rude, "Dude you boss thinks that I'm attractive." He blurted still confused and flustered by the whole meeting.

"Reno," Rude sighed softly, "Did you look in a mirror before we left?" He asked shaking his head.

"No." He looked down at himself still confused and puzzled. "Why?"

Rude smirked and moved closer to his best friend. Rude's hand came up to rest on the redhead's shoulders. "Rufus is almost,... almost as bad as you are." He laughed running his hands down Reno's arms. "Your T-shirt is snug, and your jeans hug your frame nicely showing off your assets." When he finished his hands were resting on Reno's hips.

Reno's eyes had become unfocused as he leaned into Rude's touch. He shivered slightly trying to keep calm but it was a losing battle. "Rude...." He almost purred as he spoke. "My hands." They were already moving, raising to touch Rude in the same manor he was being toughed.

Rude took hold of them, "Can they wait till after work?" He asked Reno softly.

Reno continued to shiver, he wasn't used to people coming on to him. What he was used to was him coming on to other uncontrollably. Now it seemed he had not only his best friend but his possible boss doing it to him. He kinda liked it, and he nodded leaning against Rude. "I'm so confused." He muttered softly.

"Don't think about it." Rude whispered wrapping Reno in a tight hug. "We should get to work."

Reno nodded and pulled away, "Rufus said something about this not being the position he might hire me for." He said still confused by that as he tried to push the other confusing thoughts from his mind.

Rude laughed, "You already impressed him, and all you did was walk in." He sighed again before explaining. "Rufus has been putting in a lot of hours himself. He owns the mall, but he has a lot of pride in the security team. He is our team leader."

"So...." Reno interrupted puzzled, "He's looked for a team captain?"

"You could say that." Rude nodded. "Come on, pull it together and let's make the morning rounds."

Reno nodded dumbly, and then smirked. "Let's go yo." He said excitedly as he slipped around Rude opening the door like nothing had flustered him at all in the last half an hour. Now he really just wanted to prove he could do whatever job Rufus wanted him to do. Rude shook his head closing the door behind him as he followed the now determined redhead.

* * *

**End Note:**

What just happened?

What does Rude feel for Reno?

What does Rude feel for Rufus?

What does Rufus feel for Rude and or Reno?

What does Reno feel for either of them?

These question and more answered.......

* * *

**PS:** Ok so I know this is kinda way out in left field and really doesn't have anything to do to with Axel and Roxas getting better and getting together, but you know what.... I don't care. I had a lot of fun writing it and hope you enjoy it. There are finer points to it that come up later. We already know Reno gets the job, and keeps it for like three years. So yeah, there is a reason for the chapter being here.

Enjoy please review. Self edited again.


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N:** Oh look at this.... look at this. Another chapter right on the heels of that last one. I'm not as please with this one. I actually rewrote the end of it. Yeah so....

* * *

Sora was practically sitting on Riku's lap as they sat watching TV with Roxas. The TV was serving as a distraction for the three teens. Riku was worried because it was nearly lunch time and Sephiroth and the two others had yet to return. The two younger teens were worried because Vincent had yet to come down today. They were a little worried about Cloud but they knew he could take care of himself.

They all jumped with surprise as the front door opened and the three young men walked in. Riku didn't say anything but he knew by the look on his brothers face things had not gone as planed and that something was very wrong. He was quick enough to stop Sora though who had jumped up and was running over to them. Leon easily stepped between Sora and Cloud to block Sora's path and hold him back.

"Cloud?" Roxas said so softly it could barely be heard from where he was sitting. He could see the far away look in the other blonde's eyes and he knew this was why he had a bad feeling.

Cloud looked up from the shoe box he was holding tightly and smiled weakly at Roxas. "I'll be okay." He answered just as softly as his eyes came back into focus.

"We're heading to Rude's place now." Sephiroth said to steer the attention away from Cloud. "Tseng was unaware of Elena's involvement in Hojo's treatment of the four boys. Elena is dead now, she killed herself before we could get to her. I gave Tseng a warning, he is leaving town. The house is Reno's now."

"What do you mean Elena's involvement?" Sora asked looked up at Sephiroth.

"You'll find out at Rude's. Get ready to go." Sephiroth said shortly, before slowly walking toward Roxas and crouching down. Sora looked at Riku, who shrugged and motioned toward the door. Sephiroth waited until Sora and Riku had gone out before he spoke to the spooked boy. "Roxas, you don't have to come with us, but you should know." He said softly. "Elena asked for a tape."

Roxas shivered and nodded his understanding looking up at Cloud. He cloud tell they hadn't watched it yet, but he had a feeling they were going to and they were going make Reno see how wrong he was. He shivered and looked back at Sephiroth, "You'll take care of them right?" He asked quietly.

"No further harm will come to them." Sephiroth answered softly, "Reno will keep Axel safe, and Cloud will be with us."

"What about Reno?" Roxas asked softly, he could remember Cloud and Reno actually playing together in the back yard while he was inside with Hojo, just wishing he could have the same friendship they had but with Axel. He knew Cloud never remembered after it happened, it just went away.

"He has Axel to watch him." Sephiroth smirked at him. "Those two will be fine with time."

Roxas nodded, "What are you doing with the tape?" He hoped they would destroy it, it was only a reminder of bad things that had happened.

"After Reno and Cloud have seen what they want it'll be destroyed Along with the photos and other items within the shoe box. Sephiroth answered.

Roxas sighed softly and nodded before he moved forward to hug Sephiroth. "Thank you Seph." He said ever so softly into the silver haired man's ear.

Sephiroth held the boy for a moment before chuckling softly. "Refuse me breakfast and now hugging me. Are you sure your not a girl Roxy?" Trying to lighten the mood in the room.

Roxas pulled away from Sephiroth and glared at him. "You just had to ruin that didn't you." He huffed and then looked at Cloud. "Can I have a hug before you go?" He asked a little unsure if it would be okay with Cloud.

Cloud nodded with a little chuckled because of the scene and sudden mood swing Roxas was going through. He handed the shoe box to Leon before walking over to Sephiroth and Roxas. He took Roxas from Sephiroth as the man stood up. He had to hold back a laughed because how much bigger Sephiroth was to his youngest brother. "I didn't lie Rox, I'll be okay. I got Seph and Leon, you just worry about you getting better." He said softly.

Roxas cling-ed to Cloud now, "I know, and I will." Roxas nodded nuzzling into his brothers hold.

"Alright..." Cloud sighed softly, "Let me go. I want to go get rid of that box." Cloud said softly, "But Reno needs to see first, to see what he did to me."

"Roxas pulled away from him a little but didn't let go, "Are you still mad at him?" Roxas asked softly looking up at Cloud with said eyes.

"Not like I was..." Cloud answered with a slight shrug, "If he keeps it up I will be."

Roxas nodded, it was better then nothing, he let go of Cloud. "You were friends when Father locked Axel in the closet." He murmured softly.

Cloud crouched down this time and lifted Roxas's chin, "I don't remember that, I blocked out a lot of life before mom passed." He said sadly, "Reno is broken now, he isn't a kid anymore. I remember him doing things to me that I didn't want that's all I remember and really don't want to remember that." He sighed softly.

Roxas nodded and hugged him again. "Father said I couldn't have a friend. That's what he told Axel. He screamed at him and kicked the door. I could hear Axel crying from the hallway. He just wanted to be my friend."

"Shush...." Cloud hugged him and looked up at Sephiroth, he didn't want to leave. Not while Roxas was so upset. He rocked gently with Roxas in his arms. "He's okay now." His attention was caught by the clearing of a throat and Cloud saw Vincent standing in the door leading to the kitchen. He looked to the man for help now.

Vincent nodded and walked over to them, he put a hand on Roxas shoulder. Roxas looked up at Vincent and the tears that had been building finally fell. Vincent took the boy from Cloud, and nodded toward the door. He didn't say a word just took Roxas with him as he headed back up to his room.

Leon blinked as he had watched the whole event quietly and it puzzled him greatly. He came over to his two lovers and handed the shoe box to Sephiroth before hugging Cloud. "He'll be okay. He has to heal as much as you do." He said softly.

Cloud nodded, as he hugged Leon back. "Can we get going? Before I break down again." He whispered, it had been part of what took them so long to get back. Leon nodded and lead Cloud back out the door and to the car where the other two boys were waiting. Sephiroth followed them silently.

* * *

**End Note:**

Why doesn't Cloud remember the happy stuff?

How are they going to react when they find out Reno isn't home?

How will Rufus react when he finds out why Reno hands wonder so freely?

Will they tell Rufus that Reno molested Cloud as a child?

Will Sephiroth be happy to see Demyx?

These questions and more answered next time in **Starting Over**!

* * *

**PS:** Yay two chapters in one day. I think I did good today and yesterday. I'm sorry to say though that you shouldn't expect anything more until Tuesday I think. I think that's my next day off. So you should know by now that the story is being self edited now.


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N:** Hey everyone, I got more for you.I know it's getting complicated but trust me, this gets from this point to the point where they actually re meet eventually. Give it time. So yeah enjoy and review please.

* * *

Axel got up off the couch to answer the door when the bell rang. He stopped with his hand on the knob. "Who is it?" He called nervously.

"Rude's boss." Rufus called back to him. "May I come in?"

Axel didn't answer him, he had looked down the hall and saw Demyx. The other boy was huddled against the wall and shaking. Axel hurried over to him him and hugged him.

When Rufus didn't receive an answer he used his own key to open the door. He was shocked by what he saw when he opened the door fully. He hadn't expected to find the two in each others arms. "I'm not gonna hurt you." He said softly stepping inside and closing the door quietly. "I'm just here to keep an eye on you two."

Demyx nodded still shivering, he patted Axel's arm but didn't say anything. Axel smiled standing up and stepping back. Demyx stood up as well, his head tilted to the side in though as he looked at Rufus. The man looked so familiar to him but he was confused. He had the same kind of feeling when Vexen had showed him the picture of them when he was little. "Ruru?" He asked after a few more moments of staring and thought.

Rufus smiled and nodded, "That's right. I'm surprised you remember me. You're still cute Demyx."

Demyx blushed deeply and fidgeted, "Uncle Ruru stop it." He whimpered softly.

Rufus chuckled softly, "Alright." He turned his attention to the redhead. "You must be Reno's brother. They didn't tell me your name."

Axel backed away from Rufus and nodded in answer. "His name is Axel." Demyx stated and looked over at his friend. He grabbed Axel's hand before he could run. "Stay." Axel nodded rapidly and stood still.

Rufus frowned at this and now fully understood why Rude didn't want them left alone. "Please calm down. I'm planing on hiring Reno. I wouldn't lay a hand on you or Demyx."

"You look like one of the teachers in your suit." Demyx said softly, "They didn't like Axel standing up for me."

Rufus nodded and removed his jacket and tie, loosening the top two buttons of his shirt and untucked it. "Better?"

Axel nodded taking a couple deep breaths, "Sorry." He murmured softly but he did feel better now the man didn't look so professional.

"No, you did nothing wrong." Rufus chided, "I should have known better. I helped Sephiroth when he showed up. I'll be helping the both of you as well."

Axel and Demyx both nodded. "Good... Now let's see what's here for us to do. If I know Rude there should be a deck of cards around somewhere." Rufus said heading into the living room. He found one and they lost track of time as they played a verity of games. It wasn't until the doorbell rang that they noticed the passage of time.

Rufus sighed getting up and going to the door, he looked up at Sephiroth. "Hello Seph. Rude didn't mention sending anyone else over."

"Rude didn't send us." Sephiroth answered stepping around Rufus, "Is Reno up?"

"I should hope he is." Rufus retorted as he was brushed aside. That's when he saw Sephiroth wasn't alone. "What's going on?" He asked now, seeing the expressions on the others faces.

He didn't get an answer though, because that was Demyx's curiosity got the better of him. "Sephy!" Demyx shouted and ran up the hall to Sephiroth hugging him tightly.

"Humph!" Sephiroth grunted catching Demyx and himself before they fell over. "Demy." He chuckled when he caught his breath once more. "You've grown a lot."

"You haven't!" Demyx squeezed him tightly.

"Demyx, I can't breath." Sephiroth said softly still hugging Demyx.

"Sorry..." Demyx said sheepishly pulling away. "I missed you."

Sephiroth laughed freely, "And I you, but we're here to see Reno." He answered turning to Rufus once more.

"He is at work with Rude." Rufus said to Sephiroth before glancing down the hallway at Axel. Riku grabbed Sora's hand pulled him through the other people. "I don't expect them home..." He checked his watch, "For a few more hours. Sephiroth what is going on?"

Cloud moved closer to Leon through the course of time. Sephiroth still had one arm around Demyx. "It is none of your concern, Rufus." He answered coldly.

"Sephiroth... you owe me an explanation." Rufus growled. "I found out this morning that boy you protected was my best friends son. That his new friend is Reno's little brother and that neither one of them are stable. That's why I'm here."

Sephiroth hissed, "He did it to Cloud."

Rufus frowned, they were leaving something out. He could by the Cloud looked that he hadn't meant just what happened in Reno's first class here. "Don't hurt him, Sephiroth. I think we can control it for him."

"I don't care. He needs to understand that what he did was wrong. He needs to understand that he was lied to." Sephiroth growled.

"You won't touch him. He is my employee and as such is under that very same protection you were when you came here." Rufus snapped back at Sephiroth.

"Sephy..." Demyx whimpered looking up at Sephiroth. "Reno feels bad about it. He cried half the night." Demyx knew because he hadn't slept. "He is still scared."

Sephiroth looked down at Demyx. "We don't plan to physically hurt him."

"But... He is already broken." Demyx frowned, "He hasn't touched me. He keeps away like he is really afraid."

"He should be..." Sephiroth answered, "If he ever did he wouldn't last long, even with Rufus' protection."

"You didn't hear me." Rufus interrupted, "I think there is a way it can be controlled. He may always have an obsession with Cloud, but he is trying to control the impulses."

"Seph." It was Cloud this time, he had been thinking about what Roxas had said on and off. "He wasn't always like this. Roxas was right, I always blocked it out right it happened." Leon was holding the shaking Cloud as he spoke.

"Fine, but it happens again he losses the hand he touches you with." Sephiroth grunted. "He still has to see that Shoe box."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

When Riku and Sora came toward Axel, he retreated from the rest of the group. He actually went so far as to go into the room he was sharing with Demyx. "Axel?" Riku asked softly from the doorway. Axel looked over at him and smiled. "You okay?"

"Not really." The redhead answered, he looked between Riku and Sora, his eyes settling on Sora. "Long time no see, Sora."

Sora blinked watching Axel. "I don't know you." He answered when he found his voice.

"You spent more time with Kai." Axel shrugged and sat down on the bed.

Riku frowned "Axel... can I tell you something? Without you getting up set." Axel shrugged and looked at the pairs connected hands. Riku pulled his and Sora's hands up. "We're together."

Axel smiled at them, "Good."

Sora laughed and Squeezed Riku's hand but said nothing. Riku turned to him with a grin, "I told you so."

"What did he tell you?" Axel asked curiously.

"That you wouldn't get mad." Sora answered looking at his feet.

Axel laughed and shook his head, "Riku's smart that way. I guess Seph is too, but Reno didn't know any better."

Sora scrunched up his face looking up at Axel. It seemed everyone knew what was going on but him. "What does that mean?"

Axel shrugged not really wanting to talk about it. "I'm gonna take a nap." He said laying down and rolling over.

"Okay Ax. We'll let Demyx know." Riku answered and pulled Sora from the room. Axel was asleep before they shut the door though.

* * *

**End Note:**

Is Rufus going to figure out what everyone is tip toeing around?

How will Axel react when he wakes up?

Is Reno doing alright following Rude around?

Are Leon and Cloud ok with Demyx hang on Sephiroth?

Why doesn't Sora remember that part of his child hood?

These Questions and more answered next time in **Starting Over**!


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N:** I'm not sure but i think this might sound a little repeated, but I like it the way it is so yeah. Not much else to say, so here you go.

* * *

The conversation had somehow moved to the living room by the time Sora and Riku came back to the group. "Taking a nap." Riku said when Sephiroth looked up at him.

Demyx sat up from where he was leaning against Sephiroth knee. "You didn't shut the door did you?" He asked a little bit of worry showing in his voice.

"Yeah, we did." Sora answered puzzled by the strange reaction.

Demyx jumped up and hurried down the hallway to their room. He sighed with relief when he opened the door and Axel was actually asleep. He left the door open as he turned back to the living room.

Cloud was huddled on the couch snuggled in between Sephiroth and Leon. Rufus had seated himself in his own chair, while Riku had taken up residence on the floor with Sora in his lap. "What was that about?" Asked the curious brunette when Demyx returned.

"Don't shut Axel in a room alone." Demyx answered sitting back down on the floor by Sephiroth's knee again. "He didn't like being alone when he first moved in with me. They only made it worse when he tried to protect me."

Sephiroth frowned and rested a hand on Demyx's shoulder. "They wouldn't let me take you with me, said I couldn't look after you outside. Or you would have been out of there."

"Had you told me the boy's name, I might have gotten him out of there before now" Rufus offered.

"You never asked." Sephiroth sighed.

"But Axel would be worse than he is if I wasn't there." Demyx stammered.

Rufus sighed and got to his feet, "Excuse me." He said as he left the room, heading for Rude's bedroom. He made his own check on Axel as he passed the room the boy was sleeping in. He sighed and continued on to Rude's room where he seated himself on the bed pulling his cell and day plainer from his pocket. His first call was to Biggs and Wedge, he sent them into work early. He wanted to get Reno and Rude home to get this seeming mess, no one was really clearly explaining to to him, cleaned up.

With the other two heading to work early he called Rude, the man didn't answer right away. It actually wasn't ever Rude that did answer when the line was picked up. "Yo, Rude's phone. He's busy at the moment but I can take a message." Reno said into the phone.

Rufus frowned slightly wondering why Reno had Rude's phone in the first place. He had wanted to speak to Rude first but, this was important and had everything to do with Reno. "Reno, are you with Rude?"

"Um, Was I suppose to go in the can with him?" Reno asked a little nervously.

Rufus smirked and chuckled softly. "I'm sure he wouldn't have minded." He laughed a little louder at the sound of Reno sputtering mild protests. "Reno..." He said softly to get the man's attention once more. "Could you share some information with me. Regarding yourself and Cloud. I have found myself in a quiet awkward situation." He could now hear Reno shifting around over the line. "Reno, it will not effect your position. You have a job and my protection as such."

Reno gulped, "Thank you Sir."

"Your welcome, now explain why Sephiroth and Leon are here with an extremely anxious and frightened looking Cloud, and demanding a meeting with you?" Rufus asked softly.

"Oh gods..." Reno started to panic at that, it couldn't be good. "Please boss you gotta help me. I was just a kid. I didn't know any better."

Rude came out of the rest room at that moment hearing the tail end of what Reno was saying. He saw the panic in Reno's eyes and pulled him into a hug. "What's wrong?" He asked the redhead.

"Don't let 'em hurt me." Reno whimpered leaning into Rude with a sob. Rude took to phone in time to hear Rufus.

"Reno you need to calm down..." Rufus said softly, hoping to calm the redhead with softly spoken words.

"Rufus?" Rude asked, he a feeling now that he knew Reno was so upset.

"Rude..." Rufus sighed a little in relief he knew the big guy would take care of Reno tell they got home. "Bring Reno home now, don't bother waiting for Biggs and Wedge. Bring him in the back way. I'll keep Seph and Leon distracted." Rufus explained quickly. "Until we what they really intend to do he stays away from them."

"Understood." Rude answered flipping the cell shut and picking the now unconscious redhead up in his arms.

Rufus got up, Reno's reaction only making his concern deeper. He headed back to the living room and the other. "Okay now it's your turn again." He announced his return. "I just got off the phone with Rude, and Reno was freaking. What is this about?"

"It is not your concern. "Sephiroth repeated his earlier statement.

"It is when Reno is begging for help seemingly scared for his life." Rufus snapped back.

Sephiroth stiffened glaring at Rufus. "How would you react if Rude were to be raped... repeatedly."

Cloud whimpered and somehow managed to snuggled in closer. Rufus' eyes went wide as the last piece finally fell into place as to what he wasn't being told. "What!"

"Hojo." Leon answered with a growl as he wrapped his arms protectively around Cloud trying to keep him calm.

Sora jumped at this eye going wide. "Father made Reno... have sex with Cloud when we were little." He gasped now understanding why they had been hiding it from him. He shook his head turning in Riku's arms and hugging him tightly. He was really glad now that he didn't remember a lot of his childhood.

Riku pulled Sora closer and kissed the top of his head. "Hush, you knew your dad was a prick."

"But..." Sora whimpered looking up into Riku's eyes. "That was so wrong." Riku nodded in agreement, even as he watched his brother waiting.

"Hojo... Lied to him." Cloud murmured to Leon.

"What do you mean Cloud?" Leon asked.

"Said... that was...." Cloud shuttered speaking just loud enough to be heard. "How... to make...Friends."

Sephiroth looked up at Rufus, "That is why Reno needs to know, that what happened was wrong. Cloud blocked everything about Reno out, hell he blocked out his whole damned family. You can not tell me that Reno didn't repress something."

"He may well have, but I'm still holding you to your words." Rufus conceded a little with a nod. "You are not hurting him. Reno is damaged enough."

"I won't hurt him." Sephiroth agreed.

Rude cleared his throat, he was standing in the hallway to the bedrooms Everyone jumped at his sudden appearance, as no one had seen him come in. "Leon better make the same agreement. He almost killed Reno." He was meaning the incident at school in history class. Leon growled but nodded.

"Rude," Rufus nodded understanding the point. Rude had been there when the attack to place. "How is he now?"

"He passed after I took the phone from him." Rude answered, "After not sleeping last night, and than this.." He nodded toward Cloud. "He is petrified."

Rufus frowned, "I don't think you should do this today."

Cloud looked up at Rufus, "Please, I don't want to hurt him, but I can't stand this."

Rufus sighed and looked to Cloud, "What is it you want to do Cloud?"

Cloud held up the shoe box. "Burn it." He murmured, "With Reno."

"Is that proof?" Rufus asked and Cloud nodded. Rufus thought for a moment. "Do you need to have Leon and Seph with you?" Cloud shivered really not wanting to be alone with Reno. Rufus noticed this, "Alright but Rude and I will be present as well." Cloud nodded again he didn't care, he just wanted it over with. "Demyx, I want you to take Sora and Riku into your room. More people will being seeing this than need to, as it is."

Demyx nodded getting up, "Okay Ruru." He took one of each boys hands and pulled them with him. They were up and got not even a minute later.

"Ruru?" Rude questioned looking at Rufus puzzled.

"When he was little Rufus was to much of a mouthful. He added the uncle bit." Rufus explained with a sigh. He looked at the three still on the couch, he was really nervous about this. Something told him Leon was going to be more trouble than Sephiroth. He knew he and Rude could handle Leon but not if it pissed Sephiroth off to see Leon being held back from Reno if it came to that. Shaking his head he cleared his throat. "I'll see if I can wake Reno?" He said before moving passed Rude down the hallway to Rude's room.

* * *

**End Note:**

What's on the Tape?

How is Kairi getting home from school?

Will Leon stay Calm?

Will Reno wake up?

How will Rufus wake Reno?

These questions and more answered nest time in **Starting Over**!


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N:** Hey there everyone. Did you miss me? I'm sorry. I hadn't found a lot of time to sit down and type. I'm also a little stuck with writers block at the moment. But hay I got this chapter up now.

* * *

Hey there everyone. Did you miss me? I'm sorry. I hadn't found a lot of time to sit down and type. I'm also a little stuck with writers block at the moment. But hay I got this chapter up now.

It was half and hour later when a slightly shaking Reno came into the living room flanked by Rufus. He immediately started to panic again at seeing the three on the couch. He made to bolt but Rufus blocked his path.

"Reno, please." Cloud called weakly from where he sat clinging to Leon. Leon seeming to be caught between holding Cloud and Attacking Reno.

Reno turned at Cloud's call and shuttered. He had seen Cloud angry before and he found now that he much preferred that Cloud to this simpering and weak look he possessed now. Cloud looked more scared now than he ever remembered him looking. He nodded trying to calm down. "I'm trying." he admitted in reply.

Rufus placed his hands on Reno's shoulders and guided him to a chair. He nodded to Rude who moved closer to them and took Reno's hand. Rufus turned to Cloud, "You may want to start."

Cloud nodded and passed the shoe box to Reno, "The only thing I haven't seen is the video." He said shakily.

Sephiroth spoke than, "This morning when we went to your parents, we found the box. Your mother is dead by her own hands as she should be. Your father left everything to you and your sister." He then passed Reno the note Elena left. "She was dead when I found her."

Reno read the note his eyes widening, "She... she..."

"Slit her own wrists before hanging herself." Sephiroth spoke evenly, "She would be dead if I had found her alive."

Reno nodded still shaking, as he opened the shoe box. He gasped seeing how full it was. Slowly he sifted through the photos until he came to the tape. Lifting it with shaking hands he passed it to Rude. "Can you?"

Rude nodded taking the tape and putting it in. The TV came to life showing thee two little boys playing tag in the back yard. They were having a grand time until Hojo's voice was heard, "Boys come inside." The little blonde's head dropped right away and he dragged his feet going toward the camera.

The redhead looked around like was looking for something he couldn't find. "Reno, come along, now." Hojo's voice was sharper this time. Reno shook his head but when he didn't find what he was looking for he ran after his now absent minded friend.

The two looked to be no older than eight. The camera followed Reno into the house and down into the basement. When they entered the room in the basement the little blonde, or Cloud, was standing in the middle of the room. He hadn't seemed to notice them enter, just staring blankly ahead. Reno moved over to cloud and hugged him.

Cloud didn't seem to respond to Reno on the video. Reno was whispering something to Cloud though. "I couldn't find Axel." Reno murmured softly still watching.

Rufus paused it making everyone look at the redhead in the room. "Reno, why did you need to find Axel?" He asked softly in concern.

Kairi walked into the room then having just got home from school. She frowned at the scene and the screen, " Um, what's that?" She pointed at the TV. Everyone in the room had jumped not expecting her or anyone else to show up.

Rufus was the one to answer her, "A video of Cloud and Reno when they were little."

Kairi shook her head, "Duh, I could tell that." You see Rude had one of the high end tape players that left the screen clear of static. She pointed more specifically at an area of the screen. "I mean that."

She was pointing at a fair sized sturdy laundry basket which was turned over with another full laundry basket sitting on top of it. Even so you could still see a small arm and hand reaching out from under the basket.

Reno's eyes went wide as saw it. "Axel."

Cloud shook his head, "He made him watch and listen to..." He sobbed and buried his head into Leon's chest.

"Thank you for pointing that out. Can you go check on Axel and Demyx?" Rufus asked needing an excuse to get her out of the room. Kairi shrugged and left having a feeling it was none of her business even though it was her two older brothers. It didn't matter that she didn't know who this guy was either. "Reno, were you trying to protect Axel?"

Reno nodded, "If I didn't, he hurt Axel. Axel was so little, he bounced right back."

Cloud nodded, "If I put up a fight, or reno wouldn't." sputtered lifting his head.

Rufus thought about it for a moment. "So..." He looked at Cloud, "Cloud became unresponsive of 'auto piloted' so he could forget. That's why you were playing like normal kids at the first." Both of them nodded, "That explains Cloud's dislike of being touched, but not why Reno can't control his hands."

"I swear I never had a problem before we moved." Reno whimpered. "I never wanted to touch Cloud that way." He was starting to panic again.

"That doesn't change the fact that you did." Leon snapped at him holding Cloud tightly.

"Leon." Sephiroth said evenly though he was upset too. "Cloud have you seen enough?" Cloud nodded still clinging to Leon, but not just for the comfort now. "Reno... have you?"

Reno nodded hugging his knees again. "Just make it go away."

Rude took the tape out and shut the system down before he put it back in the box. He picked Reno up carefully and the room with the now sobbing redhead.

"I dare say you have out stayed your welcome." Rufus said as he pushed the box to Cloud. "Do what you will with it. I'll inform Riku and Sora that you left." He remained standing as if on guard.

Cloud took the box and got up. "I didn't remember why he had to. We'll never be friends but... I didn't know he was that hurt by it. It never showed."

Rufus shook his head angrily, "I've only just met him face to face this morning, and I saw the damage." He growled at Cloud, "Get out of my home."

* * *

**End Notes:**

Is it really Rufus' appartment and not Rude's?

Is Reno going to be ok?

Are they going to tell Axel?

Will they tell Roxas?

When will things get better?

These questions and more answered next time in **Starting Over**!

* * *

**PS:** So there you have it. I hope you enjoyed it. There will be a time skip here before I post the next chapter. I'm not sure how much time I want to skip. It could be anywhere from a week to a couple of months. Thanks for sticking with me.


	27. Chapter 26

**A/N:** Hello everyone, I am so very very sorry it has taken me so long to update. I had major writers block and a bad run in with RL. I got something for you though. I know it's short but if I make short chapters I might break the block quicker then if I don't write anything at all. I was planing on doing a major time skip but i think that might be what was causing the blockage so badly. It'll be a little before we get a big time skip, though the story does need it to get it moving along now. So without further ado, on to the story.

* * *

Sephiroth took Cloud and Leon home, he was still really upset by the tape but not so bad as Leon. Cloud seemed to have excepted it somewhat, as something they had done to protect each other and Axel. Leon was still furious thinking that Reno had to know better, that he did it because he wanted to. He wasn't likely to ever lay off the red-head. When they arrived back at the Highwind home Sephiroth pulled over and turned to Cloud. "You sure that you want to start moving today?" He wasn't sure it was such a good idea anymore.

Cloud blinked looking up at Sephiroth with tears shining in his eyes slightly misunderstanding what Sephiroth was getting at. "I... I don't have... to if... you don't want me to." He answered shakily.

Sephiroth shook his head at the answer and looked into Cloud's eyes. "That is not what meant Cloud. I want you to move in, but I don't want you to leave your family if you are not ready. You clearly need them right now." He explained softly. "Roxas is going to need you too. I don't know what there is between Axel and Roxas, but it has clearly effect both very deeply."

"Oh..." Cloud swallowed and thought about it before shaking his head too. "I want to move. I need you, both of you." He said softly cuddling back into Leon who was silently sitting fuming.

Sephiroth nodded to this and frowned at Leon who really hadn't said much of anything. "Alright Cloud, why don't you go in and start packing? We'll be in in a moment." He said to which Cloud nodded and carefully got out of the car crawling over Leon and going inside. He growled and gave Leon a shake, "You scare him with your anger over this and you'll be sleeping on the couch till you calm down. Leon he is trying to move on, you think it is going to help to see like this?"

Hearing this snapped Leon out of it and he looked at Sephiroth, "I can't believe you are falling for this bullshit. Reno raped Cloud!" Leon exclaimed.

Sephiroth shook his head at this, "I know, but do you really think he had a choice. You saw the tape as much as I did. You heard them. Hojo was going to hurt Axel if they didn't. We have no way of knowing how many times Hojo made Reno do that before he made that tape. It was clearly long enough for Cloud to develop his defense in such a way." He scowled at Leon. "We have no way of knowing how badly Hojo had hurt Axel, or even what he did to Axel. For all we know Hojo could have actually raped Axel."

"It doesn't matter, He hurt Cloud." Leon growled back at Sephiroth, "Seph he touched Cloud, he broke Cloud. You just want him to get away with it."

"Reno is not at fault for this." Sephiroth said and shook his head, "Maybe you should go home. I'll help Cloud pack some of his stuff. We'll see you when we get home." He said getting out of the car. "The walk might help clear your head before Cloud gets home."

Leon's eyes went wide at this, "What... Seph that's not fair." He exclaimed getting out of the car.

"Then calm the fuck down before you go in that house, because Cloud doesn't need your anger. He needs your comfort." Sephiroth snapped back at him. "If you can't calm down and see that right now then you need to go away until you can."

Leon slammed his car door, "Seph... how are you so calm about this?" He asked confused by the way Sephiroth was acting.

"Because I know what I have been telling you." Sephiroth muttered, "Cloud needs us, but you haven't even hugged him properly since we left Rufus' place." He shook his head, "Leon... come here." He sighed coming around the car, Leon going to him even though he was still mad.

Leon was slowly losing his steam again like last night. He leaned against Sephiroth as he wrapped his arms around him. "I just... I want to hurt him back for what he did to Cloud."

"I know." Sephiroth answered holding Leon. "I want to as well, but it wouldn't be right. Cloud doesn't want us, and if we did where do you think it would put us? Cloud wouldn't trust us, he'd probably report us for doing it. We would be able to be there for him. Just give him the support he needs." Sephiroth said softly rubbing Leon's back, "And know that if Reno ever, ever touches Cloud inappropriately again we will be able to make him suffer for it."

Leon nodded to this having calmed down a lot and smiled weakly, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten so mad." He sighed looking up at Sephiroth, "Can I come in and help with the packing now?"

Sephiroth chuckled and shook his head before kissing Leon's forehead. "You gonna be good?" He asked getting a nodded from Leon he smirked, "You better be, or know where you are sleeping tonight." He took Leon's hand and lead the way inside.

XxXxXxX

Cloud carefully came inside and closed the door making for the stairs. He jumped when Cid cleared his throat coming out of the kitchen. "Hi..." Cloud said not sure what else to say.

"You look like shit, are you gonna be okay?" Cid asked walking over to the other blonde.

"Yeah." Cloud answered softly with a nodded, "I can still come spend the night once and a while, right?" He asked not ready to be completely moved out. He wanted to be with Sephiroth and Leon tonight though.

"I wouldn't refuse you." He smirked at reached out ruffling Cloud's spikes. "Besides what are we gonna do with your room?"

Cloud scowled as Cid missed up his hair and ran his hands through it to straighten it back out to the right way,. "Make Roxas a sewing room?" He said after thinking about it for a while.

"No." Cid shook his head, "Once a week at least for now I expect you'll want to be home. You'll always have a key anyway."

"Thanks Uncle Cid." Cloud said smiling at him and little more and looking out the window. "Leon's really pissed off." He murmured seeing that Sephiroth and Leon were kinda yelling at each other in the car still.

"From what I hear he has a right to be." Cid said as he watched Cloud.

"Hojo made Axel listen and watch." Cloud murmured, "On... on the tape... Axel was in the room." He looked at Cid, "He would have hurt Axel, he probably did hurt Axel. It's no more Reno's fault for doing it then it is mine for letting him." He was starting the break down again.

"Shush Cloud." Cid said softly pulling Cloud into a hug for one of the first times ever. "Hey it'll be alright. Give them time and they understand that. It's good that you don't blame Reno, he really does seem to try, and maybe with Rufus looking out for him he'll get his hands under control."

"I hope you are right." Cloud murmured into the older blonde's neck. He was really close to being in tears again when the front door opened and Sephiroth and Leon came. Leon was quick to come over and take Cloud off Cid's hands.

"I think maybe you boys should spend the night here." Cid grumbled at them, "Where is Sora?"

"We were asked to leave." Sephiroth informed Cid, "Riku and Sora were allowed to stay. They were catching up with Axel and getting to know Demyx."

"So they will call here looking for a ride later?" Cid asked not sure what that had actually meant.

Sephiroth nodded, "Most likely, we'll stay tonight. It'll give us more time to get Cloud packed, and to calm down. You should probably call his school and excuse him from classes for a couple of days."

"I already did." Cid answered, "I'm actually keeping everyone else home to for a couple days. Roxas is really shaken up by everything going on. Vince had another attack while I was at work last night. Sora is very confused about everything going on, he didn't have it near so bad as Cloud and Roxas. He doesn't remember anything bad ever happening to him, to Roxas yes but not to him."

Sephiroth nodded seeing that Leon had slipped upstairs with Cloud in his arms. "He was up set to find out what had happened to Cloud and Reno. We made Riku and him leave the room when we watched the tape."

"Good he didn't need to see that anyway." Cid sighed, "Go on then, I know you don't want to be standing here talking to me." Cid got a nodded from Sephiroth before the man walked off up the stairs to go to his lovers.

* * *

**End Note:** Also I have noticed the increase in chatter about story and account banning. I hope that my suddenly posting on this story again after being away for so long doesn't draw the unwanted kind of attention to my account and stories. I have spent this morning backing up my stories and looking for another place to post them. Keep an eye on my profile to see where else you can find me because I will be updating there.

I also want to ask that anyone who hasn't signed the petition yet goes to the following site and does so. I don't want to loss access to my account here at so please sign.

www. change. [org] /petitions /fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net #


	28. Not really a Chapter just Important

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

Viracoah

Anaed

Sarah310592

Valinda Blade

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


End file.
